Role Reversal
by fischstix
Summary: This is a different take on how Addison and Derek came together at Seattle Grace. Inspired by a story by Mardia. Derek and Mark both fell for her, but Mark got to her first. Derek tries to handle being just friends. Major ADDEK!
1. Chapter 1

This is a different spin on how Addison and Derek found their way to Seattle Grace. It was inspired by a story I read by Mardia, so I credit her in a big way! Addek, with mentions of Mark. Please read and review and tell me if you want more!

**Med School (1997ish)**

"Mark, will you please shut up! I am trying to study for my midterms. We are applying to intern programs soon and all you can do is talk about this new girl. God, you are such a player."

"Am not. But this girl, she'll take you breath away. I can't wait for you to meet her. She's in the program to. I think she's in your Thompson class."

"Great, can't wait to meet her." Derek responded sarcastically. "Look I'm going to the library to read one of the reference books. I'll see you later, man." With that, Derek trumped out of their apartment and headed for the library. He wasn't mad at Mark for his gushing, but almost jealous. Girls always seemed drawn to him in a way Derek never imagined. That was irrelevant for now though, because if he didn't pass this test, his future as a doctor was over.

He reached the library, and didn't get more than four feet before he saw her. His breath was taken away when he saw her under the moonlight reflecting in the window. That red hair, those green eyes…they were trance-inducing.

"Watch it, dude." Derek was thrown out of his stare when he accidentally walked into someone's desk, spilling their coffee.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." The news caused her to look up quickly, their glance only holding for a moment. She smiled casually, and returned to her work.

"_Nice going, Derek. It's no shock girls don't like you, you're a dork."_ He muttered to himself, looking for a quiet place of his own to study. About an hour later, Derek rose from his chair to pick up a reference book. He quickly glanced at her table; her books remained but she had gotten up. He referenced the librarian on where to find it, and headed to the proper section. Focusing on the paper she wrote out, his head was buried downwards until he saw the book protruding out from the rest. He reached up mindlessly, but looked up when he realized he wasn't the only one pulling on it.

"Oh, excuse me." Derek said in unison with the red-headed girl earlier. _"God she's even more beautiful up close." _He thought to himself.

"You're the guy with the great footwork." She said smiling.

"So you did notice." _Great work man, now you really got her._ To his shock, she didn't just walk away.

"I'm Addison Montgomery."

"Derek Shepherd. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands, fumbling with the book they were both holding. "So I guess we both need this book."

"Appears so. I have a Thompson midterm to prepare for."

"Me too. I don't think I ever realized you were in the class."

"I knew you. Front row, right corner, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I notice everything." She replied with a grin that made his heart skip a beat. "Why don't we share it? I've never been big on studying alone anyway."

"That would be great."

"Alright then. Shall we?" She walked off first, Derek following soon after, still completely entranced by her.

Half an hour later the book was shut and they sat opposing each other discussing the finer points of becoming a doctor.

"Neurosurgery, huh? That's bold. How do you know now what you want to do?"

"The brain is awesome! It's always intrigued me. I couldn't picture anything else. You given it any thought?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, you're just not saying."

"Now how do you know that? We just met." Derek didn't respond verbally, but just stared at her with his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled, and her mouth began to open. "Neo-natology, OB-GYN, that general field."

"See, was that so hard? What drew you to that?" It took Addison a minute to respond, almost as if she was assessing the question, and the questioner.

"I lost a sister when I was four. She was born pre-maturely, and didn't survive. Obviously I never knew her, but I realized, even then, what it did to my parents. Ever since then…"

"Wow, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I thought it was a sensitive topic."

"If it was so sensitive, I wouldn't have answered." Derek was taken aback by her response and the tough shield she was able to put up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be bitchy, and it's just nerves for this test."

"Nothing to worry about. It seems as though we forgot about the whole studying thing."

"Apparently." _Ask her out, man. She's beautiful, funny, stunning. Step it up! You know you want to._

"I don't know about you, but I can't look at this stuff anymore tonight. Would you maybe want to go get some coffee, continue our conversation on the finer points of Thompson's lecture-style?" _Well, that wasn't so hard._ _Okay, maybe it was. She's not answering._ _She looks upset._

"Derek, I actually have somewhere to be. I'm sorry. But, what are you doing tomorrow night around 6? Would you want to maybe meet here and study some more together?"

"That sounds great."

"Terrific, I'll see you then." With that, Addison strutted off, a visible smile across her face. Derek followed soon after, equally content with life.

"You look happy. Library that exciting?"

"No, Mark. Nothing like that. Just, I don't want to talk about it until I'm more sure ok?"

"Derek Shepherd, always cautious. Alright buddy, whatever you say. At least now we both have women!"

"Yeah, I guess we do." Thinking of Addison, Derek's smile creped back.

"Dude, I got to get ready, she's going to be her any minute. Can you get the door if she knocks?"

"Uh, sure." Derek responded absent-mindedly, still transfixed on her. He had never felt this way about anyone. There was just something about her that he felt connected to. His blankness was broken by a knock at his door.

"I got it, Mark." Derek wandered to the door, and suddenly felt all the air leave his body. That head of red hair was distinct.

"Derek?"

"Hi, Addison. What are you doing here?"

"I must have the wrong apartment. I'm meeting…."

"Hey, Addi." Mark swept in from the other room, fixing his shirt as he went to walk her in and kiss her on the cheek.

"Guess I have the right apartment."

"Derek Shepherd, Addison Montgomery. Addison, this is my best friend Derek." They shook hands out of common nature.

"We know each other. We have Thompson together."

"Thought so. Add, I'm almost ready. Derek, entertain her until I'm done?"

"Yeah, sure. So I guess you really did have somewhere to be."

"I did." She giggled awkwardly, not really sure how to handle the situation. "I met Mark about two weeks ago. We were always at the gym together and he finally introduced himself."

"You don't say? He mentioned meeting someone I just never caught her name."

"You ready?"

"Sure. Nice seeing you Derek. We're still on for tomorrow right?"

"Of course. 6 o'clock?"

"Great."

"Night, buddy." Mark put his arm around Addi's waist, closing the door behind him, leaving a stunned Derek standing in the middle of the room. Seeing Addison with Mark broke his heart a little, an emotion that both surprised and hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Class the Next Day_

Derek sat in class, flipping his pen, his mind still on Mark and Addison, specifically Addison. The one girl he's liked in years and of course Mark got her first. No love lost I guess.

"This seat taken?" Derek was startled by the soft voice coming from behind him.

"Addison? Hi!" Derek reacted startled, knocking his pen off his desk.

"Let me get that." Bending down first, Addison's hair fell across Derek's face, the scent of flowers evident, and overwhelming. "Here you go."

"Thank you. And no, this seat isn't taken."

"Great. Derek, you seem nervous." She told him, smiling.

"No, its nothing. Just nervous about this test I guess." _And you._

"We will figure it out…together. I was thinking we could get dinner after tonight, if you're free."

"Don't you have plans with Mark?" Derek asked, slightly jealous.

"Well why would I be asking?" Addison replied.

"Sounds great then." Before their conversation could continue, the professor began his lecture. That, however, didn't stop Addison from passing her neighbor notes. Mostly funny comments about his lecture style, each arising a laugh from Derek. Waiting for the perfect thing to say to impress her, Derek finally returned her notes with one of his own. Slightly dirty, it made Addison laugh so loud that their professor noticed.

"Problem, Miss Montgomery?"

"No sir, I apologize."

"Okay then. Getting back to protocol…." Derek snickered at Addison's bright red face, getting an elbow for his trouble.

"Ow!"

"Jerk."

"You don't mean that."

"No, I don't. But you're still a pain." Addison and Derek remained quiet the rest of class, both occasionally passing lingering glances at the other when they thought they could.

_Two Days Pre-Exam (Addison's Room)_

"Derek, I can't study anymore!" Addison said, slamming her book emphatically.

"Yes you can. Addi we have one more day before the test and we are both going to be ready. Why don't we take, like a power nap, and then start again? Agreed?"

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely."

"Where's your roommate?"

"Sleeping at her boyfriend's. Place is all ours." Addison shouted behind her, moving some other books off her bed. Derek followed slowly, unsure of what to do. Addison saw his uncertainty, and back traced her steps to take his hand.

"Lie down. I'm just going to disconnect the phone. If this is purely a power nap, I don't want any interruptions. She jogged to the living room, and Derek carefully lay down on her bed. Putting his head on her pillow, he was overtaken by the smell of her radiating from it. He closed his eyes, and before Addison could even return, he was out cold.

"What time should I set my…" Before she could finish, she found Derek asleep rather soundly. She paused in the doorway, in awe of how peaceful he was. Quietly moving over to join him, she carefully laid down with her back to his stomach. She moved his left arm to drape over her waist, and fell asleep.

Derek awoke first, with a full head of red hair in his face. He was disoriented, but quickly noticed where he was. There bodies had become intertwined during their nap, and Addison looked beautiful asleep. Peaking at the clock, it was nearly 11 and they had to wake up. He couldn't put into words how upset that made him.

_Results Day_

"Derek, I failed. I know it."

"Addison, you have to chill. Stop pacing. You're making me nervous."

"You should be nervous. This is our last major grade before applying to internships: get nervous!"

"Addi, Addi, breathe!" He took her by the shoulders and forced eye contact on her. He was staring deep into her eyes' greenness, and it was mesmerizing. "Thank you. Now, what should we do to celebrate?"

"Derek…" Before she could finish her thought, the professor walked out with the scores. "Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Would you like me to look first?"

"Yes please." Derek waited for the crowd to die down, and evaluated the list. He scanned for his name, and hers. He found them both, and spun around to report.

"And?" Addison questioned nervously.

"Well I did fabulous. You, on the other hand…" Seeing the color in her beautiful face drop, he decided the joke was over. "Did better. I got 92, you a 94."

"What? Oh my god!" She ran over to him and literally jumped into his arms. "I can't believe it." Finally processing the good news, she stepped back and smacked Derek very hard. "That was an awful trick."

"Ow! God for a girl you really know how to hit. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He flashed her his signature puppy dog face and she couldn't help but surrender.

"Fine, but dinner's on you."

"Dinner?"

"We have to celebrate. Unless you have plans?"

"No, nothing. Where should we go?"

"Don't know. You pick." Addison got her stuff together and swung her arm through his as they walked out the doors of the building. Although she was technically Mark's girlfriend, Derek couldn't help but love her. Every moment they spent together, she inadvertently charmed her more. All he wanted to do was kiss her, deeply and passionately. He couldn't, and he knew that. For now, just friends was going to have to do.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Three Years Later (Mid-Residency Program)_

"Derek, come on she's cute! A little small but hey, who cares?"

"Addi you have GOT to stop trying to set me up with women! Maybe I'm just focusing on my career and not in need of a girlfriend. What about that?" _Or maybe the one girl I want is standing across for me and going out with my best friend. _He responded with his infamous smirk.

"Is it the people, or the sex?" She asked smirking, knowing the question would push his buttons.

"I am not even going to respond to that. We are no longer friends." He began to walk past her and whacked her gently with the chart he was holding. Before he got too far, he felt a tug on his arm. She had pulled him back in to make eye contact. They did that often, and knew each other so well that all it took for an entire conversation was eye contact. They remained in that stance for about ten seconds, completely entranced by the other. Derek felt his arm released, breaking the stare. She had moved her hand to his lab coat, delicately pulling him into her to kiss him on the cheek. Her touch sent shivers up his side, shivers he tried to hide as best as possible. She began to move past him with a smile on her face, and shouted something over her right shoulder.

"Lunch, 1:30. You're buying! Mark's in surgery all day so you're stuck with just me."

"I know." And with that, they went their separate ways. Derek pondered what Addison said, about being stuck with her for lunch. She said it so non-chalantly, knowing that the joke aspect was understood. Little did she know how much he cherished their time alone. He didn't need to worry about his best friend seeing how deeply he felt for _his _girlfriend. At the same time, she was different around him alone, freer, more open. He loved her with all his heart, and just wanted to shout it from the rooftops and get it off his chest. What stopped him, the thing that kept him from grabbing Addi fiercely and kiss her, was that Mark and she were his two best friends, and for now, nothing was worth taking that away.

"For now." He muttered gently to himself, smacking his chart against his leg for the stupidity of consideration.

_Two Weeks Later (Derek's Place)_

It was 2 a.m., and Derek had just finished a shift. A long shift. It was a busy night in Seattle, and victims were working on a conveyer belt: just when it was quiet, another one rolled in. All he wanted to do was sleep, and shower. He was halfway there: as he was two seconds from deep sleep, there was a knock at the door. Light, but uncomfortable. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't. It would just be more dreams about Addison, more dreams that would never come true. What was the point anyway? Sliding out of bed, he got to the door and was taken aback by who he saw.

"Addi? Addi? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Her arms were crossed protectively in front of her as her head slowly began to rise. Her tear-stained cheeks shined off of the hallway lights. She tried to speak, but couldn't manage words. "Here come in, sit down. Let's go." She gave in and walked to the familiar apartment of Derek. He closed the door, and before he could fully turn around, she was in his arms. Derek didn't miss a beat, and took her in warmly.

"Derek, I lost her. I lost her, the baby I was telling you about. She was fine, and then her pressure dropped, and I tried everything, and she just died. Webber her told me to look out for her, that she was my responsibility. And I let her die. I, I…" Addison began to lose her speech as her breathing became violent. Derek could feel her shake in his arms. He didn't do what to do but hold her and reassure her everything would be okay.

"Shhh, Addison, its okay. It wasn't your fault. I was consulted on your patient for a possible procedure with Bates. He said she was too weak to survive surgery, and that her prognosis was poor. I'm sure you did everything you could."

"No Derek, that's the problem. She was helpless, had no one to fight for her but me. And I let her down."

"No you didn't. Here, come sit down, I'm going to get some water for you, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks." He placed her down gently, and with tear filled eyes, she looked up at him. He touched her face lovingly, and she brought her hand to meet his. They held their usual glance, but this time it wasn't about passing messages. It was about being there. Derek snapped out first, and pulled his hand down to go to the kitchen.

"Where's Mark? Does he know what happened?"

"I only saw him for a minute. He had a big surgery and needed to go. He told me to come here. God I mean he could be so absent, especially when I need him most." Hearing her say this, hearing that she felt anything less than perfect made him want to break the glass he was holding. He refrained, and twisted the situation to paint Mark in a better light.

"Here. You know how they are about missing surgeries. He knew I'd be there for you, that you were in good hands." Before he could finish his thought, he grimaced, for the words he wanted were what made him feel like dirt for loving her so much. "He loves you."

"I know. It's just…I'm so tired. I feel like I have been awake for days. Do you mind if I crash with you?"

"Are you kidding? You're always welcome. Let me get some extra blankets for the pull out couch and you can take my bed."

"No, Derek, I meant with you. I really can't be alone tonight. Come on, it's just like when we were interns. Please?" Her green eyes bore into his soul: how could he say no to her when all he dreamed about was doing this very thing.

"Of course. Come on." Walking towards her, he tickled her sides. He knew she loved it, and it always brought a smile to her, and his, face.

"Hey watch it! Derek, stop!"

"Okay. Hey, was that a smile? See I told you you'd be ok. Come on." He motioned towards his bed, getting under the covers first as Addi removed her jacket and shoes. He patted the bed suggestively, once again getting a smile out of her.

"Cute. Really cute!" She said, as she snuggled under the covers. She was beat. Before she passed out, she took his arm and gently laid it over her waist, pulling him closer to her. She could feel his warmth, and was asleep quickly. Derek could barely process the situation. He literally had his fantasy come true: her hair was in his face and her scent was their, in his very bed. For once, he put aside his conscious, pulled Addi close, and went to sleep.

_Next Morning_

Derek and Addison slept silently through the night. Neither of them moved, even breathed to loudly. Addison woke first, at about 9. Her mental clock was never wrong. She felt an arm over, but recognized the watch as someone else's. She slowly lifted it off her, and scooted away, turning gently to see Derek's head laying limply against the pillow. She giggled slightly at his out of control hair, and brought her knees to her chest. She just watched him, the peacefulness of it all. She felt so safe, so at home with him. _He's your best friend; you should feel safe with him_. _Is that all? _She thought to herself quizzically, why it was she always went to him with problems and not her boyfriend. _You love Mark, he loves you. It's that simple. Isn't it?_ Figuring it was too early and that the events of the night before were affecting her judgment, she crawled out of bed to make some breakfast. She wasn't but five feet from the door, when she turned back, brought a knee to the bed, and delicately kissed a sleeping Derek's cheek.

About thirty minutes later, Derek awoke startled by the extra clothes in his room. Quickly, his brain pieced together the truth. Addi had slept with him! Well just _in_ his bed but who's arguing semantics? He peered out his bedroom door and watched her cook. God did she ever not look stunning? His glance lingered, and Addi felt it, looking up, and then to her left and through the bedroom door. He was caught.

"Morning sleepyhead." She shouted through the kitchen. "Get out her and help me set the table you bum!" With her shout, he hoped out of bed and went to meet her. Grabbing the plates from above her head, he placed his hand on her waist, causing her to jump backwards. He noticed, but just grinned to himself.

"God man, cold hands much?" She said, slapping him. She did that a lot, but who was he to argue?

"Sorry, sorry. So what are we having?"

"Your favorite."

"Oh, I love you. I haven't had eggs as good as yours since we spent practically every night together studying for finals! I have missed them.

"Well they missed you. Now sit down before it gets cold."

"Yes ma'am." Pulling out her chair first, she flashed him a smile. He went on to sit next to her. They ate in silence, once again communicating silently: pass the juice, can I have the paper, etc? It was if they had been married for years. Derek tasted his food and moaned lightly. Addison looked up to his lit up face, and just smiled to herself.

_**READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR!**_

CHAPTER 4

_The Following Year_

"Mark, we have been jogging forever! Where are you taking me to?"

"You'll see. You'll see. Now shut up and move it. You're almost a big time brain surgeon; you have to look hot for the ladies. What's with that anyway? I feel like you go on a million first dates, but me and Ad never get to meet any of them?"

"I don't know. I have been dating a lot, I guess. It's just I never feel any chemistry with them. It's just never a spark." _Kind of like the spark I feel whenever Addison walks in the room_.

"I feel ya. Just be patient man, you will find the women of your dreams. I found mine." _So did I! Sucks it's the same girl. _Derek's thought was broken by a girl running in between the two men. She was young, and beautiful, causing both men to turn around as they jogged. "There you go. Beautiful woman, right over there. She stopped to stretch, go talk to her."

"Nah, she's not my type." _Addi's my type_.

"Mind if I do?"

"Dude your dating my best friend. Of course I mind. What the hell?"

"Just playing with you, Derek. Come on the place is right up ahead." _Very funny. _He almost wanted to encourage Mark to go over to her, strike up a conversation, fall in love, and leave Addison to him. Over the past few months, his emotions towards him were more filled with jealousy and anger as his love for Addison, beyond just friends, grew. His conscious, however, kept him at bay. Sort of. Derek kept jogging as all of these thoughts flew in and out of his mind. He was so deep in thought he ran right past the paused Mark.

"Hello? Derek. Back here."

"Sorry, caught up in thought. So where are we?"

"Turn around idiot." Derek threw him a look, and slowly turned around. His heart instantly dropped into his stomach. They were in front of a jewelry store, the top jewelry store in Manhattan, especially for engagement rings. The display case was full of them, and Derek quickly put two and two together.

"You're proposing to Addison?"

"Thinking about it, yes. I mean we have been together for almost five years now, I think its time. But I of course needed my best friend's approval before doing anything. See that one in the right back corner, that's mine. Think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it."

"Think I'm crazy?"

"No, not at all. Congratulations!" Flashing the fakest happy face he could, Derek welcomed his friend into a manly embrace. Below the surface, he was crushed. Addison was the love of his life. He knew it since the minute he saw her in the library that day back in med school. He loved everything about her: her laugh, her smile, the way she always reads the fashion section of the newspaper first. And now, Mark was taking her from him, permanently. _You have to tell her. You have no other choice. She will literally marry another man if you bite your tongue._

"Mum's the word though, k? I want to plan a big elaborate surprise. And I will need your help."

"Yeah man, whatever you need."

"Great! Look we better get back, Addison's making lunch. Wants us to enjoy our only day off just the three of us together, before we are paged away." Derek's thoughts still lay on Addison.

"Yep. Let's go." Without another look back, Derek took off jogging. He felt Mark catch up with him, and they jogged home in silence. Mark was going over proposal ideas, and Derek was doing his best to block them out. He needed to talk to Addison, and soon.

Derek and Mark reached Mark and Addison's apartment just before 12:30. They took the elevator, deciding they had exercised enough for one day. Opening the door, they found a seemingly empty apartment. The table was set, but Addison was no where inside.

"Add?"

"Back here. Hang on." Addison walked out of the room and met up with her men. "Well, if it isn't my two favorite people. Damn, where the hell did you guys run to? Your sweating like crazy."

"We had some stuff to discuss." Mark said, his head buried in the fridge. He was doing his best to hide his smile.

"Yeah, what he said. Who's hungry?" Derek said, wishing to divert the conversation. "I'm going to go wash up." He needed to leave the room. He needed to clear his head, in a major way. As he walked out, he paused in the doorway by an all too familiar scream.

"Mark, your sweaty and disgusting go change. Mark, stop it. Mark…" Before Addison could finish her ranting, Mark had gathered her lips into a warm embrace. "Thank you. Now go change!" Addison replied as Mark placed her up right again. Derek saw the whole thing, but neither of them realized. He wanted to hit himself for wishing they would break up, but he couldn't help how he felt. Almost as if God was listening, Derek felt his belt vibrating. It was the hospital. Relieved, he picked up the nearest phone to check in. He caught Addison's disappointment as he moved towards her.

"I'm sure its nothing, just patient follow-up. Hello, this is Dr. Shepherd I was just paged."

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd, please hold." Derek sat tapping his fingers, watching Addison put the finishing touched on lunch. There eyes met for a moment, and she smiled at him. Going over to the sink behind him, she fuddled with some dishes, eager to hear the conversation for herself. Derek was different, and she couldn't figure out why.

"Okay Dr. Shepherd. It's Dr. Price. I just had two quick questions on medicine adjustments." Addison heard all she needed, and returned to the counter adjacent to the sink. _I'm just being paranoid. Derek is fine. He's…Derek._ Her mindless train of thought was broken by Derek shouting to Mark he had to go.

"Sorry man. That was the hospital. Patient is having unexplainable headaches. I need to go in."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We will finish our _conversation_ later."

"No problem." He walked over to Addison, doing his best to keep a straight face and hide his thoughts, because she always knew them. She had overhead the conversation, but wouldn't have needed to to know the truth. "Addi, I'm sorry. I know you wanted the three of us to hang out. I just need to take care of my patient. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, call me later and tell me how it goes."

"Great." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. He made contact but he felt her pull away slightly. She could read him like a book, and he knew it. Defeated, he walked out of the apartment and rested his head on the closed door. That was the first time he had ever lied to her. She knew it. He knew it. She wasn't going to be happy. He wasn't happy with himself. He finally picked himself up and wandered towards the elevator, head down, and heart broken.

_Later That Night_

Derek was at home, alone, sipping a beer. He stared through his 20th floor terrace view; the city looked beautiful at night. He loved being out there, and always hoped that a certain someone would be next to him. Speaking of, he needed to figure out something to say to her. She would come with questions; it was only a matter of time. She hated lying, and was not going to tolerate it from him. Before he could linger on the subject for the hundredth time since it happened, he heard a knock at his door. It was rapid, and unhappy. It was her. He did not want to answer. He approached the door quietly, lingering a few steps to the side. He didn't make a sound, he was sure of it.

"Derek, I know your in their. Answer the door. We need to talk…now!" She wasn't happy. Derek slowly unlocked the door, an angry Addison in his hallway. She didn't even wait for an invite, just blew past him.

"Come on in. Want a drink?"

"I am too angry for a drink. Damn it, Derek. Why did you lie to me?" She paced his living room, and Derek could do nothing but stare and smile. _God she was cute when she was angry. _How he would have loved to grab her violently, yet gently, by the shoulders, take her into his arms, and kiss her passionately.In another life, maybe.

"Excuse me, Derek? I am ranting here. Snap out of it. I want some answers. Why did you lie to me? I mean I spent the entire afternoon piecing it together in my head, and it doesn't make sense. The first time the three of us have some actual time together and you make up some lie about the hospital. What gives?"

"The hospital needed me. I couldn't just ignore my duty to my patients." _That's good dude, lie more. She's just going to jump you here and now._

"Don't even try it. Your eyes gave you away. They always do. You're an awful liar. How about the truth? Please."

"Addi, its nothing. I just wanted to give you and Mark some time together. That's all. I'm fine." He must have repeated that exact line so much he believed it, because she didn't push any further. "It just always seems like you're missing each other. Come here." Derek motioned towards himself, offering his arms up for a hug. She stared him up and down, finally giving in and hugging him.

"I don't recommend lying, you're awful at it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." He said laughing. Pulling away, there bodies remained close. She moved her hand up to his cheek, and softly ran the back of her fingers across it.

"I love you, Derek. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you, too." He responded, heart heavy. He meant that in a way she didn't. They remained close, bodies touching. He leaned in; close enough to her mouth to just get out his emotions in one fiery kiss. _Do it man, she's right there. She feels it to. You need to get it out!_ He veered off course, and placed a smooth kiss on her smoother cheek. Her eyes closed on impact, and she felt his warmth take over her. A shiver went down her spine. She hadn't felt that way for a long time. Their gaze remained, neither sure what to do next. _DEREK! Get in there. Just….Kiss….Her! _

"I should get going. Mark expects me back soon."

"Yeah, don't want to worry him."

"Lunch tomorrow?"

"Always. You're buying?"

"We will see about that. Good night D." She replied with a smile.

"We will. Night Ad." With that, she spun around, walked to the door, and let herself out. Derek followed behind, closing it gently. Leaning his head against it, he could feel his heart beating nearly out of his chest. _You were so close. Why didn't you just kiss her you fool? _Derek leaned against the door, pushing himself up. Tomorrow was a new day. He was carrying the same baggage, but at least it was a fresher start. Little did he know Addison had been leaning against the door in a similar fashion, also pondering the events of a few minutes prior. She had always loved Derek in that best friend way. She trusted him with her life. But now, she could feel their relationship changing. Whenever they were alone, there was an inherent closeness. Whenever Mark was around, that changed. But why? _Questions for another day, I guess. _And without another thought, Addison gently touched the door with a kiss, and wandered to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Mark proposed to Addison a week after their conversation in the park. She excitedly said yes, and her first call was to Derek. She sounded thrilled. In fact, she hadn't been that happy since that passing that midterm for Thompson's class, the one that solidified her spot in Manhattan's most prestigious residency program. Derek listened intently as she rambled on about all the details he already knew: he helped plan the proposal after all. Apart of him loved her, but the happiness in her voice was able to suppress that emotion within him, and he was happy for his two best friends. Truly, whole-heartedly happy. His gaze fell on the only picture in his apartment. It was the three of them at med school graduation. He smiled looking at it, but was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Derek! It's good to hear your voice."

"Richard. How are you? How's Seattle? Rainy?"

"Yes, but I love it. New hospital's great, everyone calls me chief."

"I'm sure you love that!"

"Still as smug as the day you came into my residency program, huh?"

"Yep."

"Cute. Anyway, I called to talk to you about a job offer. Our head of neurosurgery is retiring, and you're the first name that popped into my head."

"Richard, I don't know what to say. I'm honored. Really, I am."

"But?"

"But, I'm happy in Manhattan. The practice is great. The other doctors in it are great. I'm great."

"Derek, this position would put you on the map. 'Solo department head of neurosurgery at a major metropolitan hospital'. Add to that the money I would put into supporting you and you're going to be a star." Derek considered his mentor's words. He was tempted to say yes. His ego was badgering him to say yes. He was about to, but his eyes veered back to the lone picture on his desk. No matter what deeper feelings he felt for Addison, she was still his best friend, as was Mark. He couldn't imagine life without them, especially now with things going so well.

"Richard, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline. I am truly happy here. Thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome. Don't think I'm going to stop pursuing you though."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. By the way, you talk to Addison lately?"

"She called the other day to tell me the news. I can't believe Sloan finally asked. Took him long enough."

"I know, right? Yeah she's ecstatic."

"When's the date?"

"Not sure yet. The kind of wedding Addi will plan give it a couple of years."

"I'm sure. Look Derek I do have to go but we will talk again. Soon. And assuming Addi gets to it, I'll be back to New York in no time to entice you more."

"Thanks Richard. Good night." Hanging up the phone, Derek leaned back in his chair, pondering his proposal. He grabbed the photo off his desk and fingered the frame. Addi picked it out for him. He stared at it long and hard. In the end, it wasn't work keeping him in NY. It wasn't Mark. It wasn't other friends. It was her. No matter what kind of relationship Derek shared with her, she needed to be in his live, metaphorically and physically. He looked forward to their lunches in the cafeteria and time on the roof after long days too much. It was going to be hard to watch her marry another man, even if it was Mark, but he would come to deal with it. _Hopefully._

One Year Later

"Do you, Addison, take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness, and in health, until death parts you." Derek stared long and hard at Addison as she began to answer. _This is harder than I thought it would be._ Apart of him screamed to interrupt the ceremony, but he knew way to better. _If it's meant to be, it will be._ Instead, Derek sat up front, hands crossed, smiling as best he could. His struggle, however, did not go unnoticed.

"I do."

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that, Mark kissed Addison to the applause of the friends and family of the packed church. Every seat was filled, but who was surprised? Two of the most respected surgeons on the east coast we're getting married. Some of the greatest medical minds, scrub-less and dressed up, we're here to celebrate with two of their own. Everyone stood and followed the couple out to the reception hall. Derek patted his breast pocket, making sure his best man speech was in there. Well, all he could put into words. He wrote down Mark's half, but the Addison part gave him trouble. He was going to ad-lib it, for better or worse. Putting his feelings into words was too daunting a task, so he chose to let the moment take him. _Here we go._

"…..I love you man." Derek finished his part to Mark, and raised his glass. He moved on to Addison. Placing the paper down, he touched his heart, head down, and looked for the right thing to say. Almost on cue, the words came to him.

"Addison. I couldn't put into words what I wanted to say to you today. I tried, but found myself hating whatever I wrote. Instead, I'm letting the moment take me, so hang on." Giggles spread across the audience, and Addison flashed her amazing smile Derek's way. He definitely knew what to say now. "Addi, it was exactly six years ago today that we met. I remember it because we were both trying to cram for Thompson's final in the library at school. I saw you sitting in the library, and the suave guy I am, bumped in to a table and screwed up some guys note system. He stood up, making enough noise to break your studying. You smiled at me, and returned to work. Half an hour later, we both went for the same book, neither of us paying attention to the other as we pulled it down together. Instead of studying, we spent the next hour talking to each other about, well nothing. We just talked. From that moment on, I knew we would be best friends." He paused for a breath, the room in silence, wondering what he would say next. He glanced at Addison beginning to tear before he continued. "There is no one in the world I would rather see marry my other best friend then you. You're the kind of person every one wishes they could have in their lives: considerate, caring, funny, emotional, and the list goes on. Your smile lights up a room, and our ability to have wordless conversations still amazes me. I would trust you with my life, but kind of wish I never have to considering your profession." More giggles, but Addison remained serious, never breaking eye contact with Derek. "With that, I would like everyone to raise a glass to the happy couple. Mark, Addison, I love you guys. Cheers." Cheers were thrown around the room. Most women were tearing, if not crying. Mark came over and hugged Derek first, thanking him for the beautiful speech. When they broke, Derek saw Addison's eyes still on him. Mark was out of range, talking to other family.

"Addi? Was it that bad?" Derek said jokingly.

"No." She responded firmly. Getting up, she hugged Derek firmly. He was caught off guard by her sudden movement, but didn't miss a beat in scooping her up into his arms. She pulled back, ready to talk. "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me. How do you remember all of that so vividly?"

"Better question: how could I forget?" He through her his signature smile, but she still had the same look on her face. It wasn't anger, it wasn't sadness; it was almost shock.

"I love you Derek. I don't know what I would do without you, and I never want to know. You get that right?"

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere. I love you Addi." There moment was interrupted with the Webbers coming up to congratulate the couple. When Derek moved on to mingle with the crowd, Addison followed him with her eyes as long as she could. The excitement of the party broke her train of thought, but the emotion she felt in Derek's eyes as he was talking was unmistakable.

"Congratulations, kid."

"Thanks Richard."

"You look beautiful sweetie."

"Thank you Adele."

"Quite the speech, huh?"

"I know." Although she wanted to, Addi could no longer linger in her thoughts; it was time for her first dance with Mark. The room was silenced, and Derek found himself standing next to the Webbers as the music began. They moved seemingly as one, swaying back and forth. Addison had a clear shot of Derek over Mark's shoulder, there eyes meeting only briefly before Mark dipped her. Derek looked down right after, visible pain in his eyes that it wasn't him up there with her. As much as he wanted to suppress those particular feelings, especially today, he couldn't. He meant every word of that speech: she was his best friend, and he did love her. But it was more than friends for him, and in her eyes, he believed it might be for her too. Adele, the observant one she is, caught all of this.

"Would you like to dance, Derek?"

"Of course. I'd be honored. As long as Richard doesn't mind."

"As long as she isn't asking me, I'm good."

"Alright then." Taking Adele's hand, he led her out to the dance floor, followed by an assortment of other couples.

"That was quite the speech, mister."

"Thanks, I tried."

"I could tell. Espeically the part about Addison. It was touching."

"I'm glad you approve. She's great. They are going to be really happy."

"Yeah. I bet. So how long has it been?"

"How long has what been?" Derek responded, perplexed.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Derek stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at Adele's face. She was serious. Not to be obvious, Adele took the lead and kept them moving.

"I don't know what you mean." Derek felt his throat closing and the room heating up.

"Don't do that Derek. I heard the speech, I saw the looks." His face began to change, and Adele was aware. "Why didn't you say something?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"I am in love with you Addison is a pretty good place to start. She just married another man for crying out loud."

"I'm aware of that. That other man happens to be my best friend. You don't just do that. You don't just break up your two best friends on the off chance that…." Before he could finish, Adele chimed back in.

"You have loved her from the beginning. You poor boy." Derek lost all the color in his face, clearly confused as to how she knew. "It's a woman thing. We just perceive this sort of stuff."

"Adele, I love Mark. I love Addison. She's my best friend. I can't risk losing either of them, or worse, both. If I have to live with unrequited love to keep them in my life, so be it. For now, I'm dealing. But please don't say anything."

"I won't. But I want you to know something. You're not as alone in your feelings as you think you are." And with that, the song ended and everyone clapped, Adele and Derek included. His clapping was mindless, as he was still staring at Adele in utter confusion. "It's the woman thing. Thank you for the dance." With that, she left the dance floor to sit with her husband. Derek stood in the same spot, still in shock over her _intuition._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Two Weeks Post-Wedding

It had been two weeks since Mark and Addison's wedding, and Derek's mind was once again fixated on Addi always. He blamed Adele for this: she gave him hope. Hope that maybe he wasn't alone, hope that she loved him even a little like he did her. Instead of congratulating the newlyweds he was praying that they would break-up. What kind of person does that? Who wishes pain on their best friend? He was almost disgusted with himself for the thought, but then there was her. Beautiful Addison. His favorite person to do anything and everything with. She made his life happier just from being near him. They hadn't spoken since the wedding, and they were expected back tonight from their tour of Europe. He was dreading it. He had no clue where to go from next. If Adele was right, then he had some major explaining to do because Addison _loves_ to be in the know, and this was not getting by her. _She's definitely right. She's got the "feeling". Women. What the hell am I supposed to do? Wait for her to bring it up? Deny it? Confirm it? Kiss her? Stay away from her? _Impossible! Everything he came up with was awful, especially the last one. You don't just stay away from a person like Addison. She'd never allow it. _Their plane lands in three hours, think quick_. Easier said then done.

The Next Morning

Derek returned home from the hospital late last night. He had an emergency surgery on a car crash victim that took hours. All he wanted was rest. He was sure he'd get it, until he saw the blinking light on the machine. It was definitely them. Strolling over aimlessly, he played the message. It was Mark. He wanted Derek to come over to their place for breakfast. They had a lot to tell him about the trip. As much as Derek didn't want to, he obliged, hopped in to a quick shower, and went over. _At least we won't be alone yet. I still have no clue how to talk to her about this._

"I got it babe." Mark walked over to the door, hearing the knocking from the kitchen.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a second."

"Derek!"

"Mark! Good to see you, man. How was the trip?"

"Beyond amazing, you have no idea. I can't wait to tell you about it."

"Addi, Derek's here." _Ignore for now, just be happy to see her!_

"You haven't seen me in two weeks. The least you could do is be ready when I come over." _That's good, sarcastic charm._

"Lose the attitude, or you get no gifts. And no hug."

"Please. Get over here." Addison obliged, running into his arms. She smelled the same, like a river. He loved her shampoo. It made his heart skip a beat.

"I missed you D."

"Missed you too. You realize this is the longest we have ever spent apart since we met? I was lost without you."

"Obviously. I'm your rock, you said it yourself in that speech of yours. By the way," Addi started, pulling Derek aside. "I never got to thank you properly for it. It was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me."

"It was nothing."

"No, don't say that. It was so much more than nothing. I just want you to know, I feel the same. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend Derek. I love you." Hugging her again, Derek felt his heart shatter. What should have truly lifted his spirits made him realize something: Adele was wrong. Addison may feel the same, but she isn't showing it. She's married to Mark. She's made her choice. _Now you need to accept that_. _Move on. _"I missed this adorable face of yours." She kissed him on the cheek, and hopped up to help her _husband_ in the kitchen. Seeing them together, and happy, made him happy. So happy he was going to need to do something. Take himself out of the equation. Let them live a happy life together, without his interference. His feelings needed to take a permanent back seat. How was the question.

Four Weeks Later

Until Derek had a permanent solution, he chose to be distant, from both of them. He'd excuse himself with cliché lines like "you just got married, live a little" or something lame, but viable, like that. He was especially separated from Addison. Considering the closeness they used to share, he was acting like they were sworn enemies. He ignored her calls, referrals, pages, everything. It made him sad, but he couldn't resist doing something to jeopardize their love. He needed to be the bigger person.

Addison, however, didn't appreciate being ignored by her best friend. It confused her, and more importantly, hurt her- a lot. More then she would have ever thought, considering she was married. _You need to go see him, force him to tell you what's wrong. He wouldn't just ignore you. It's Derek for crying out loud. You tell him everything. _Deciding to be the strong Addi she was known to be, she figured out a way to force his hand. Derek has a late surgery in two nights, and she would be waiting when he got home.

Derek's surgery went late, as Addi predicted. The patient died on the table from complications with the anesthesia, and Derek was in no mood to talk. He hated more than anything else in the world, losing a patient. All he wanted was a beer, and maybe a pillow to hit. Opening his apartment, he could feel the lock turn to easy, like it wasn't actually closed. _That's impossible, you never don't lock it._ Cautiously walking in, it took him little time to figure out his lock issue. Standing in front of him was Addison.

"You gave me a key, so I used it. We need to talk."

"Addi, look I'm not in the mood. My patient died on the table and I just want to shower and sleep. Can this wait?"

"No, absolutely not. Look Derek I know how I am after losing patients but this absolutely can not wait. It's waited nearly a month and I'm fed up." _Oh boy, this isn't going to be good. I'll give her this much: she knows how to get what she wants. Sneaking into my apartment is pretty devious, even for her. She does look beautiful when she's angry, always has._

"Want a beer?" Derek asked, dropping his stuff on the sofa and wondering to his fridge.

"What do you think?" She responded with lots of attitude.

"No. Alright then. So, why exactly did you sneak into my apartment when you knew I wasn't home?" He was being smug, and she hated smug Derek. He hated smug Derek too, but distance was still crucial.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What makes you think I have a problem?"

"Maybe because we haven't spoken in a freaking month?"

"I saw you this morning, Add. You consulted on Davis's patient."

"You barely said 'Hi' before burying your head in your chart and walking away. Don't pull this. It's me, Addison. I know you better than you know yourself. What gives?"

"If you know me so well, you tell me." _You're a dick. But it's working, she's getting mad, distant. Love blows._

"I figured it was just you adjusting to me and Mark being married. That's what he kept telling me. You apparently still talk to him. He told me to give it a time. Well, I gave it a time. A month without my best friend is really enough for me. I want the truth: why are you ignoring me?" _Because I am suppressing my true feelings of love for you, as if you don't already know._

"Addison, I'm fine. We're fine. I don't know why your freaking out."

"We are so far from fine it's not even funny. The last real conversation we had was over your speech from the wedding. This isn't like you; your not distant ever."

"How do you know?"

"Six years of friendship teaches you things."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think. Maybe you don't know me at all." _That was too far. _Derek could see the immediate change in Addi's persona. She went from mad, to sad, and he knew it. Her eyes told him. How could he say something so far from the truth? _This is exactly what I knew would happen. No matter what he said, he was going to lose something, someone he cared about._ Addison stood their, in shock, while Derek tried to read her eyes. For the first time in six years, he had no idea what she was thinking, and that made him sick to his stomach. She wasn't talking, and he had no idea what to do next. He had never felt this uncomfortable around her, ever. Without opening her mouth, Addison spun on her heels and walked towards the door. "Addison, wait." Placing his beer down, Derek went to stop her. _Think face you idiot. _He reached her arm, and his touch caused her to retreat. She violently pulled her arm away from him. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. He had power over her neither of them understood. He usually protected her emotions, but not tonight. She was crushed.

"Don't speak to me. Six years of friendship, Derek. Six years, and never before have I not wanted to be around you. Until now." Grabbing the door handle, she threw the door open and stomped out. Derek could do nothing but stand there. _Mission accomplished. _Walking towards the phone, he dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Richard it's Derek. I'm glad your still at work." _What am I doing?_

"Of course. What's going on?" _Just thinking of this makes me want to be sick._

"You still got that job opening?"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Next Day (Hospital)

Derek hadn't slept all night since making the phone call to Richard. He was leaving New York, actually leaving behind Addison and Mark. The thought of starting over without them made him unusually uncomfortable. They were his two best friends, and as much as he loved them, leaving _was _the only option he had. Head buried in his chart, Derek didn't see Mark coming, but rather heard someone ask for him at the nurses' station.

"Where's Shepherd?" Mark asked, angry and demanding. The nurse, take aback by his fury, simply pointed to her right. The commotion caused Derek to look up. His eyes met Mark, and he knew what was coming.

"Mark? What are you doing here? You don't have surgery today?" Without responding Mark stomped up to Derek, grabbed him by his lab coat, and through him into the wall, causing his chart to this the floor and garner lots of stares. "Damn it, Mark." Before Derek could regain his footing, Mark was right back in his face.

"You give me one good reason why I don't smash your face in for hurting her like that or I swear to god you're going to need me to repair it for you." Derek just stared at him, saddened.

"Come with me." Derek led Mark to the empty on-call room so they could talk in privacy.

"Start talking."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Explain to me why I spent _all _of last night comforting my wife because her supposed best friend saw fit to hurt her. I have never seen her like that. How the hell could you say that to her? Are you mental?"

"Look Mark." Derek couldn't bear to tell him about Seattle. There was a long, silent pause. Derek eyed the floor intently; Mark was still furious. "I'm leaving."

"You're what?"

"I'm leaving Manhattan."

"You really have gone mental. What are you talking about?"

"Richard called. Offered me a job. A great job: head of my own department, world-class facilities, the works. Couldn't say no."

"Couldn't say no? Of course you could. Derek, I may be mad right now but your still me best friend. I don't get it. Why?" _Because I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with your wife, can't handle my feelings, and am running away scared at the hope of letting you two crazy kids live happily ever after._

"Time for a change."

"Addison's going to be crushed."

"I know. Figured if she already hated my guts me leaving would seem better."

"So that's why you were an asshole."

"Yeah. Thanks for that by the way. I'm bleeding, man."

"Sorry. You spend all night trying to comfort a crying woman and see how you feel. I still can't believe this. When are you going to tell her? How are you going to tell her?"

"Hadn't thought about it really. Suggestions?"

"This one is on you. Just whatever you do, be gentle. She loves you. You really hurt her last night. Do it again, and I'll have to hurt you, friends or no friends."

"I understand."

"That said; I'm going to miss you. Come here." They shared a hug, and Mark left Derek to mull over his thoughts. He sat on an empty bed, head in his hands. As a surgeon, it was part of Derek's job to have confidence in himself. A surgeon without an ego was no good to his or her patients. Decisions needed to be made correctly in split seconds or people die. He had lived his life like that for six years. And today, for the first time, he doubted himself, doubted his decisions. _How do you tell the woman you love, your best friend, the person you promised to never leave, that your are running like a coward away from them?_

Two Nights Later

Derek received a call from Mark around 7:30. He was going to the hospital; four car pile-up on the GWB and he was needed. Now was him time to speak to Addison alone. He left his key under the mat, knowing Addi was not going to let him in. It was rather poetic: she sneaks into his apartment, he sneaks into hers. Walking over, he still had no idea how to make her forgive him. Uncertainty at a high, he moved the mat and unlocked the door. Addison heard the noise, and rose from her bed.

"Mark? I thought you had to go to the…." She was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who walked in.

"Derek?"

"Hey Add."

"What are you doing here? Mark left an hour ago."

"I know; he called me. Told me you'd be alone so we could talk. Left me the key."

"Great. What more do you have to say Derek? You were very clear the other night."

"Addison, I came to apologize. I'm an idiot, I know that. I didn't mean anything I said the other day. I had just lost a patient and…."

"Doesn't matter. You don't just say things like that to people you love. Ever. I don't care what the circumstances are."

"Addi, I know that. I have been a mess thinking I hurt you. I love you. You're my best friend, have been for six years. Nothing will ever change that. I'm serious. You do know me better than I know myself. Always have. And that's why you'll forgive me, you know I'm sorry." There was a long pause between them. Addison, arms still crossed, didn't move a muscle, just locked eyes with Derek.

"Come here. It's too much effort to be mad at you. I haven't had anyone to do the crossword puzzles with. Mark's got to much ADD." Derek walked to her open arms smiling. _God she's not going to make this easy._ "You ever do that again though, and I'll kick your ass. My husband won't even get a chance."

"I know."

"So, you want to stay for a drink or something. I have a lot to catch you up on."

"Sure. Addison?"

"Yeah?" She responded behind her shoulder as she moved towards the kitchen.

"There is actually something else I need to tell you."

"Alright. I'm listening." Sensing it was bigger than just a shout across the apartment, she put down the glasses and walked over to him. There bodies were close, but Derek needed to be closer. He took her hands in his. "Okay now you're scaring me. What's wrong? You can tell me." He smiled at her, she reciprocated. His gaze was at the floor, and only when he was ready to speak did their eyes meet again.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" She responded, bewildered by his vagueness.

"I'm leaving Manhattan." The color in her face was lost. "Richard called, offered me a spot. I couldn't say no."

"Richard's offers us jobs every week. It's like a routine with him. He wants all of us on his staff, you know that. We say no. It's simple: no!"

"I know what we usually say, but that was then. Things are different now." Addison dropped his hands, and Derek braced himself.

"What do you mean different?"

"The ring on your left hand, Addi. You're married now. You and Mark are married. And then there's me."

"Derek, ring or no ring, the three of us have always been best friends."

"I know that, but now, it's time for you guys to live your married life without me as a…third wheel for lack of a better term."

"Third wheel? Seriously? You could never be a third wheel. Where is all of this coming from?"

"I have been considering it a long time. When Richard called me the other night, it seemed like the best way to go about changing things." Addison sat down on the couch, unable to process what she was hearing.

"Why? Why do things have to change?"

"Addison. Be realistic. I can't spend my entire life latching on to my married friends."

"Why not? You're not latching. You know that. Derek, you are a huge part of my life. We weren't talking for like a week and I was going out of my mind. I can't handle you 3,000 miles away."

"Addison, I'm sorry. I signed my contract yesterday. We are just going to have to make some adjustments. We can do this."

"There is something else. What aren't you telling me?"

"Addison, for once don't psychoanalyze. I just need…a new start. You guys need to have a happy marriage, without me in the way. Addison. Look at me." Taking her by the shoulders, he steadied her antsy body. "I love you. This is for the best. Trust me." _Tell her; tell her you're in love with her. You're leaving anyway, what's there to lose? _Gently, he brought his lips to hers, and kissed her. It only lasted for a second, but they both felt it; felt it in a big way. "I'll call you when I get there."

"Promise?" Still in shock over the entire situation, that was all Addison could say.

"Of course." Walking out of the apartment, Derek felt relieved. He was ready to try and move on, away from her. She was taken, and he needed to accept that. Addison remained still. Unsure of how to go about her life without him to count on, she was terrified. And what was that kiss? Why did she feel something? Why did she suddenly doubt herself? The light of the moon bounced off her ring finger and she drew her hand upwards. Staring at her hand, she contemplated going after Derek, demanding the whole truth. _You don't just leave your two best friends for nothing. Something is wrong. _Questions without answers don't sit well with Addi, and it's only a matter of time before she gets what she wants.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Three Months Later

Ever since Derek left, things had changed between Addison and Mark. They didn't talk as much, or spend nearly as much time together. Work began to take precedence. They had been best friends with him ever since they started going out, and didn't know how to be around each other without him as a buffer. They both felt the change, but neither knew how to handle it. Derek and Addison still talked all the time on the phone. Amazingly, Derek felt himself slowly getting over her. Maybe it wasn't actually seeing her everyday, or maybe it was the new city, but something had changed. He did cherish their phone calls, though. There was no one in the world he could talk to like he talked to her. At the same time every night they spoke, alternating who called whom

"I still can't believe you live a trailer. World renowned neuro surgeon and you live in a trailer."

"Hey don't knock it until you try it."

"You really see me in a trailer. Me, Derek?"

"I see you anywhere. You'd look beautiful in a trailer." He called beautiful like it was nothing. To him, at least. Mark hadn't called her beautiful in a long time. Derek did, and it made her heart skip a beat. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to tell him about her problems with Mark. It wasn't his job to fix.

"You're cute."

"I try. Look Add, I have to cut us short tonight. I'm having dinner at the Webbers and you know how Adele is."

"I do. You better hurry. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I know! Good night Add. Give Mark my best."

"Always. Good night Derek." With that, she hung up the phone in her bedroom, and laid her head against the pillows. _Why is it so easy with him? He's not your husband, and yet you talk to him more than you do Mark. _Addison was so confused by the situation. What she really needed was to see Derek, talk to him face to face; explain the problems. For better or worse, he always knew what to say. She couldn't just jump on the next plane. Could she? _Work is pretty quiet, and you do have some time off. Plus it's Seattle! Never been before. And it's Derek. What could be better?_ _What's Mark going to think? He blames Derek's absence for the change. Or at least he did the last time we spoke, whenever that was. _

One Month Later

Things between Mark and Addison had hit an all time low. All they did was fight. Nothing seemed to work between them anymore. Addison's thoughts were still stuck with Derek and Seattle. She still felt wrong running away though. And then, one day, as if a sign from God, she got the push she needed.

"Hello?"

"Addison?"

"Richard, it's great to hear from you."

"Same here, Addi. How are things with Mark? Any better since we last spoke?"

"No. How is he?"

"Derek. He's good. Seems to like it. Gets along well with the staff. He misses you, though. Whenever Adele brings you up, he gets this look in his eyes. You guys still talk don't you?"

"Whenever we have the time. I miss him."

"Anyway, Addi I'm sorry to be short with you but this is more of a business call. I have a woman here. She is a TTTS case. I need to know if you can come out to Seattle for a while and see her. Is that at all possible?" _There's your sign, take it!_

"Yes, Richard I can. I was considering coming out to visit anyway so this is perfect. I can be there tomorrow. Oh and Richard, don't tell him I'm coming. Kind of want to surprise him."

"Will do Addi. See you soon." With that, Richard hung up, a huge smile on his face. _It's time for her to leave the jerk anyway. _Back in New York, Addison couldn't have been more excited for a case. She just needed to tell Mark. And she knew what his reaction would be.

"Addison! Are you kidding me? We have problems and you run off to him?"

"It's not him I'm going for. Are you not listening: TTTS case? Only a handful of surgeons know how to perform separation surgery, and you're looking at one of them. What is your problem? Suddenly you're intimidated by Derek?"

"No. I am not."

"He left so we could be together. As a couple. Just the two of us. And since he's left, we barely speak anymore."

"All you think about is him. I see it in your eyes."

"When? You're never around. When you're with me, you practically ignore me. Tell me I'm wrong." Mark had no response. "I think we should separate." _I can't believe I actually said that._

"What?" Mark was furious. "You can't be serious."

"I am. Look the case should take about three weeks once the surgery is done. I'll track their progress in Seattle at first, and when I get back we can work on us." Mark didn't respond, instead took the vase on the counter and chucked it at the wall opposite Addison.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Just go. Go to Seattle. Be with him for all I care."

"You know. The two worst parts of your personality are you stubbornness and your temper. You're two for two tonight! I'm going to pack. My flight leaves in the morning. Richard was right. I just should have listened earlier." _He told me two months ago that Mark wasn't good enough for me. He told me. I'm just as stubborn as he is. _As she packed, all she could think about was Derek. Now was the time to get that truth out of him. Face to face. She needed to know why he left. If she was right, everything in her life was about to change.

Two Days Later

"Yang your with Burke, Karev and O'Malley hit the pit, Grey your with me, Stevens, Shepherd needs some help, your with him. Move it people." Derek stood of to the side, watching Bailey address her interns. When the all scattered, he approached.

"You're quite the resident. I see why they call you the Nazi."

"I am. Now watch yourself. Don't you have patients?"

"Yes, ma'am." And with a faux salute, he walked away with Stevens behind him. Had he waited a second longer, he would have caught a glimpse of his best friend in the corridor behind him. She saw him, though. _God he looks good. His hair is longer. Very Russell Crowe. I like it. _Addison approached the same woman she saw Derek talking to for directions.

"Excuse me do you know where I could find Chief Webber?"

"And you are?"

"Addison Montgomery. Nice to meet you."

"Dr. Addison Montgomery? The referral from New York on the TTTS case?"

"That's my full title, yes." She replied with a grin.

"I'm Miranda Bailey. I'll be assisting you on this case. Richard's told me a lot about you. Quite the reputation."

"Thank you. Do you know where I could find him?" Before Bailey could respond, a familiar voice shouted out.

"Addi!" All three women spun around.

"Richard. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. How was the flight?"

"Alright."

"Come to my office, let's talk."

"Okay. Nice to meet your Dr. Bailey. And…"

"Meredith Grey."

"As in Ellis Grey's daughter."

"One in the same."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Addison and Richard walked towards the elevator. They reached his office, and Addison pulled up a chair.

"Brain surgery? You had brain surgery and couldn't call me and tell me?"

"It wasn't a big deal. Derek's the best, you know that."

"I don't care. It's brain surgery! How Adele puts up with you is beyond me!"

"Me too." After both settled their laughter, Addi's face turned serious.

"I left him. Mark. Told him we should separate."

"Addi, I'm sorry."

"I'm not. We drifted. We need this time apart to see if we can even fix our numerous problems."

"Does Derek know?"

"No. Don't know if I'm going to tell him."

"You have to."

"It's not his problem."

"He'd want to know." Addi thought long and hard about what Richard was saying. She knew he was right. She had to say something.

"I'll think about it. Look I'm going to get settled in, change, and see my patient."

"Okay. Great to have you hear. And you know, I always have a permanent spot for you."

"I know Richard. Thanks. By the way, where is my favorite brain surgeon? He'll kill me if he knows I was here for a while without saying hello."

"Third floor, with a patient. He should be out soon. He's just running the procedure with the family."

"Thank you Richard, for everything." With a hug, Richard watched his favorite intern in all of his years of teaching walk out the door, knowing fully well what that thank you meant.

Third Floor Corridor

"Stevens, pre-op labs, schedule an O.R., and that's it. I'll see you to scrub-in in two hours. Thank you."

"Thanks, Dr. Shepherd." Signing the chart, Derek handed it to his intern.

"Who's that?" Izzie questioned, not recognizing the woman.

"Who's who?" Derek looked up to see a head of red hair that he would recognize anywhere. "Addison?" She spun around, a huge smile on her face.

"Derek!" They moved towards each other, Addison smiling, Derek as well. They embraced each other. _God she looks good. Smells amazing as always. _Seeing her, like it always did, made his heart skip a beat. She had that "take your breath away" quality to her, and it got him every time.

"Addison! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Wanted to surprise you."

"You did. I'm so happy to see you. Excuse my manners, Dr. Izzie Stevens this is Addison Montgomery."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Stevens."

"Same here. Call me Izzie, everyone does. Okay Dr. Shepherd I'll take care of these labs."

"Thanks, Stevens. Why didn't Richard tell me you were coming?"

"I asked him not to. Wanted to surprise you. You look great. Your hair is longer. I love it."

"Thanks. Haven't found the time to get it cut. Enough about me. How are you? How's Mark?" At the mention of his name, her smile faded. "Add?"

"You have time to talk before surgery?"

"Of course. Coffee?"

"Sounds great." Taking her arm in his, they walked to the cafeteria. Just being near him made Addison feel so much better.

Cafeteria

"How long has it been like this?"

"Since you left, I guess. We have just been distant. Never talked, never spent real personal time together. He stopped caring, and I stopped trying to fix it. Richard's call was just the perfect excuse for a separation. You know, work out our issues?"

"Yeah, I understand completely. I'm sorry, Add."

"Me too. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. I don't know." Derek could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come here." He brought her into a warm hug, and she felt safe. Truly safe for the first time in a long time. "Damn it. I have to go scrub in. I have an idea though. After surgery, I'll drive to your hotel, pick you up, and make us a good home cooked meal in my trailer. You'll love it. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect. I'm excited to see it."

"You'll love it. Just leave your information with the nurses' station and I'll meet you around six." Getting up, he kissed her cheek. Before he could pull away, she grabbed his hand in hers and massaged gently. Her touch still sent shivers up his spine. _You're so far from over her it's sad. _"I'm glad you came." Reassuringly, he gave her one more kiss before running off to scrub in. Addison finished her coffee, and went to check-in to her hotel. _Tonight at dinner: you need to ask him. No stopping until it's the truth this time. You need to know…does he feel the same way._

The Trailer

"Why are my eyes closed Derek?"

"Because we are almost there and you don't get to peak."

"Fine. We're stopped."

"Excellent deduction, Sherlock. Ow. How the hell can you hit me with your eyes closed?"

"I can sense you. Now can I open them?"

"Hold on. Let me help you out of the car." Derek ran around to the passenger side and took Addi's hand. They walked a couple of steps. "Okay, open." Addison obliged, and felt the air leave her body. The land was beautiful.

"Derek. It's amazing."

"Told you. All the land is mine; I just have no idea what to do with it. For now, it's the trailer. Who knows about the future? Come on let me give you the tour."

"Long tour; I better brace myself." Derek shot her a look, getting a laugh out of her. "Sorry."

"No your not. I'll let you in anyway." They walked in, and Addison was moderately impressed.

"It's nice, very woodsmen. Bigger than I thought."

"Thank you. Here, make yourself comfortable, and I'll put dinner on."

"Need help?"

"No, you're my guest. Just relax. Catch me up on your life. How's the TTTS patient?" For about thirty minutes they made small talk, comparing patients, discussing Seattle, etc.

"Dinner's almost ready." Before they ate, she had to ask. It took her enough to wait this long.

"Smells delicious. Derek, there is something I need to ask you." She said, getting up to meet him as he ran around this tiny kitchen.

"Of course. What's up?"

"Why did you leave New York?"

"Addi, we've talked about this. I needed a change, and you guys needed your space. It's that simple."

"No, it's not. I know there is something more. I feel it. And I'm not going to leave this alone until you tell me." Derek put down the drinks in his hand to face her. She meant business. He knew that. _There separated. If ever there was a time to tell her, it's now. You can't always put someone else's happiness first. _

"You want to know the truth? Alright. Here it is. And don't interrupt because I have a lot to say. I have been waiting six years to say it."

"I can do that." There was a long pause, as Derek wasn't sure where to begin.

"Addison, all the reasons I said for leaving Manhattan were true. I wanted a fresh start. I wanted to give you and Mark a chance as a couple. They are true, but they are excuses, covers for why I really left. Don't take this the wrong way, but I left because of you. To get away from you. I didn't think I could be around you anymore because Addi, the truth is, I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you since the day we met in the library. From the moment you looked at me when I hit that kid's table I've loved you. You complete me."

"Der…"

"Still my turn. You talk after. I have more to say." All Addi could do was nod. "When I found out you were Mark's girlfriend, I figured friends would be enough for me. But it never has been. Don't get me wrong I love being your friend; don't know what I would do without you. But over the years, just being friends wasn't enough. When we were together, everything else disappeared. At the wedding, as I watched you marry another man, I finally realized I couldn't watch anymore. I needed to make a change, because I was miserable not having you in that way. Not being able to have you like Mark could. There were so many times, so many opportunities, when I could have, should have, just grabbed you and kissed you with all the love in my heart. The flip side of my love for you was that I would be breaking up my two best friends, and that was something I couldn't live with. So, I called Richard and accepted his offer. That is why I left. Any questions?" _Say something Addi, say anything. _

"No, Derek. No questions at all." With that, she pushed herself off the table she was leaning against and walked over to Derek. Their bodies were mere inches apart. She took his face in her hands, delicately, and kissed him hard on the mouth. It was an eruption of passion that took both of them by surprise. Derek wasted no time moving his hands to rest on her hips. They continued kissing, stumbling around the kitchen because it was so damn small. They maneuvered around the table and momentarily lost the kiss when Derek knocked into a chair hard.

"Ow."

"Told you this thing is too small."

"Think this is funny do you?" Derek quickly re-met Addison's lips with his own as he pushed her against the closest wall. The kiss deepened, and Derek began to trace her jaw line and neck with his lips and fingers. Addison's hands roamed Derek's hair as she pulled his mouth back to hers. Both felt the heat of the moment. Everything else was forgotten. There was no hospital. There was no Mark. There was just them, together at last. Derek pulled away from her, only as long as needed.

"You know, I did manage to squeeze a bed in here if you're interested." Addison didn't speak; just flashed him a smile and he immediately knew what she wanted. Taking her into his arms, they made their way to his bedroom. In sync, they fell on to the bed, tangled up in each other. Clothes were quickly disposed of. Hands were everywhere, begging for skin. Suddenly, the smell of smoke filled the trailer, scaring both Addison and Derek.

"Oh shit." Derek hopped out of bed and went to turn off the stove. He hadn't even realized it was still on. Addi propped herself up on her elbows, uncontrollably laughing.

"Nice one." She shouted to him. After safely averting a fire, Derek re-entered his bedroom.

"Where were we?" He asked slyly, taking her beautiful face in his hands and teasing her lips with his. This was a dream come true, for both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Derek awoke with a start, hearing the door to the trailer blowing in the wind. Turning over, he felt the empty pillow next to him and became confused.

"Addison?" He heard no response, but saw the porch light on. Getting dressed, he went to find her. His suspicion was correct: through the screen door he could see her, in his favorite law chair, looking out on the woods. "Hey." Addison turned around, shocked to hear anything in the otherwise quiet forest.

"I didn't hear you."

"Sorry. I'm sneaky like that." Flashing her a smile, he pulled up a chair next to hers.

"I borrowed some of your stuff, hope you don't mind."

"You kidding? You're welcome to whatever. Plus, it's kind of a turn on." Derek thought that was charming, but Addison didn't respond the way he thought she would. She simply smiled, and turned back to the trees. "Add, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Nice try. You can talk to me. You know that." Addison sat there, contemplating his words. She knew he was right. _It's Derek, you tell him things you don't even tell your girlfriends. Don't fall into the same trap you did with Mark. _

"Derek….. I'm scared." Derek was taken aback by her admission. Addison was the toughest person, male or female, that he knew. He never heard her admit fear, sadness, any sort of weakness.

"What are you scared of?"

"You." She paused. _Well that came out of nowhere. Explain yourself. _"No, Derek that came out wrong. I'm not scared of you. Hell, I'm in love with you. I'm scared of me and you. I'm scared of us." _Got to give him more than that. _"Ok here it is. Derek, we have been friends, best friends, since med school. The time we spent together always made my day better. Until last night, I just kept fooling myself into thinking that Derek is the friend and Mark is the boyfriend. And then you lay this bombshell on me that you have been in love with me the entire time. I always thought you were, but things were good as they were so I just brushed it off. But when you said it, finally said how you felt, I realized I felt the same way. So I kissed you. For once in my life, I didn't over think something and just went with it. And we had sex. Great sex." Derek lay back in his chair, going over the evening in his head. "Hey, I'm not done. Focus."

"Sorry. Go on."

"Everything about last night was perfect. And that's what scares me. I'm used to you as my best friend, my confidante in everything. I'm not saying I don't want to give us a try. I'm just afraid of what will happen if something goes wrong. Derek, I can't risk losing you in my life. The three months I didn't see you everyday actually caused my marriage to fall apart. You're too special, too important for me to lose. And if we went out, and broke up, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. And that's that." Addison let out a big sigh of relief, and leaned back momentarily. Not giving Derek much time to think, she hopped back up. "Okay, you really need to say something because I'm about to lose it." Instead of speaking, Derek stood up, opened the door to the trailer, and grabbed the blanket off the couch. Sitting back down, he pulled Addison's chair next to him, and laid the blanket over the both of them.

"Six years is a lot of time to love someone. Over the course of those six years, I kept my mouth shut because, in weighing my options, risking losing my two best friends wasn't worth the _chance_ you may or may not love me back. When I left Manhattan, I knew the scales had turned in my favor. And I got scared. Three months apart from you made me less scared. When I saw you yesterday, all the feelings I had worked on getting over flooded back into my heart. I left you once. I don't plan on making the same mistake again. Mark and I are very different people. I don't know if he ever cared about you the same way I did. And I and you and he and you have always had different relationships. Just because you guys didn't work doesn't mean we won't." Touching her chin, she sat up and looked in to his eyes. "Addison, I love you. I have loved you for six years, and I plan on loving you for sixty more. Now, I know you're scared. But sometimes, it's just about having a little faith. You are never going to lose me, I promise." With that, he kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling back, their foreheads still touched.

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered. Not verbally responding, Derek simply kissed her, softly and passionately. He made it quick, and pulled back, clearly leaving Addison wanting more. Derek intertwined his fingers with hers, and leaned back, looking out at the woods. Addison, for the first time in awhile, felt truly safe, and happy. _It's all because of him. Relax! _As recognition of the message he sent through the kiss, Addison stood up, moved the chair back to where it was, and extended her hand for him to follow her in.

Two Weeks Later

"Shepherd, stop daydreaming! Your due in surgery now!"

"Sorry, Chief. I was…."

"Being all googly-eyed towards your new girlfriend. Yeah, what else is new?"

"I wasn't being googly-eyed alright I'm not twelve. I was just…admiring from a far."

"Whatever you say, Derek. She is doing great though. Staff loves her."

"I know. It's only been two weeks. You'd think it's been years." Derek's eyes lit up whenever he saw, or talked about her.

"Seriously, Shep. Surgery. Now. She'll be here when you get out. I promise."

"I'm going." Richard walked Derek head to the scrub room. _Haven't seen that boy so happy in years. _As good a time as ever, Richard headed in Addison's direction. He watched her work, saw how she handled her patients. _You taught her well. _Addison placed the baby back in her incubator and headed for the door.

"Chief! What can I do for you?"

"Well, you're certainly in high spirits. Higher than when you arrived."

"Yeah, well a lot has changed." Addison smiled, thinking happily of the small time she had spent with Derek so far.

"I've noticed. And that's why I'm here There is something I want to run by you. Got a minute?"

"For you, anything. Coffee?"

One Hour Later

Addison sat in the observation deck above Derek's surgery. He and Burke were working together on a seventeen year old in a car accident. They couldn't afford double anesthesia, so were both working at the same time. Derek was amazing to watch, and she loved to watch him. He moved with such elegance around the brain, very confident, but never cocky. He knew what he was doing, and it showed. She was proud of him. Derek eventually looked up, eyes meeting Addison's. They were different when they were aimed at her; anyone could see it.

"Hey, Dr. Montgomery."

"Hey, umm, everyone. Wow, where's Bailey if all of you are here?"

"We were in the on-call room and she told us that we should get off our lazy asses and watch two of the best surgeons in the hospital work, and not nap." Yang replied.

"So where is she?"

"Napping." To this, Addison laughed.

"Well, learning from osmosis isn't a bad way to do it. It's why I watch other surgeries. Helps to see other specialties at work."

"Yeah, and it helps when your boyfriend's working too."

"Alex, shut up. She's an attending."

"Thanks Izzie, but he's sort of right." They all laughed at this. "What can I say? He's a cutie."

"We know. Dr. McDreamy."

"Dr. what?"

"You haven't heard his nickname?" Addison looked on, puzzled. "We all sort of call him Dr. McDreamy."

"To his face?"

"No. Just behind his back."

"Dr. McDreamy. I like that. Does he know?"

"Yeah, I think he does."

"Think it embarrasses him?"

"I'm sure it does."

"I like it." Everyone laughed. The interns all responded well to Addison, and Addison preferred spending her time with them. They weren't bossy like attendings or suck ups like most interns. They were young, fresh, and eager to learn. Plus, the got a kick out of the stories she had to tell.

An hour passed, and not one person was facing the O.R. There eyes were all transfixed on Addison as she told a story from when her and Derek were interns under Dr. Webber.

"No way! So you actually stayed at the hospital for an entire week to get in on the surgery." George asked, amazed.

"It was Siamese twins. How could I not? Richard said anyone that stayed was in, and I was sure as hell going to get in."

"That is brilliant. So something I would do." Yang responded. "Was the surgery amazing?"

"Beyond words. Oh, there done. Guess we missed most of it. Oh well, there's always more surgeries, more to learn. I actually have to talk to McDreamy so if you will all excuse me."

"Dr. Montgomery? Do you think some time you could tell us more of your stories? They are great to hear." Meredith asked. The way they all looked up, it was evident they all had the same idea in mind.

"Anytime. And, call me Addison. I hate being called by my last name. I have hundreds of them. See you all later." With that, Addison walked out of the observation box and down to meet Derek.

"She's awesome. I really like her." Izzie was the first to speak as they all watched her leave.

"Me too. She's great. Not to mention, hot!"

"Great Alex. Real mature. Brilliant doctor and you pay attention to her looks."

"Have you seen her? McDreamy, I mean Dr. Shepherd, is one lucky guy."

"You called him McDreamy."

"Shut up, Fetus." George didn't bother responding, just shot Alex a look.

"Nice work Dr. Shepherd."

"Same to you, Dr. Burke. Um, Dr. Burke?"

"Yes Shepherd?"

"I have been here about three months now. We have done several successful surgeries together. I think we have begun to establish the groundwork for a friendship, or at least a strong colleague to colleague relationship. Why don't we call each other by our first names?"

"I don't think so." With nothing else on the topic, Burke went back to washing up, as did Derek, sort of confused, but not in the mood to probe any further.

"Nice work, gentlemen." Derek's heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice. She leaned against the wall next to the sink.

"Thank you. Saw you clamoring with Bailey's interns. They seem to like you."

"They're great. Good kids."

"Alright well I have somewhere to be. As always Addison, it's been a pleasure."

"Same here, Preston." Derek watched their exchange as he dried his hands, shocked at the informalities. Addison waited until Preston was safely away before approaching Derek.

"We never got a proper hello." Addison was now right up in Derek's face as he leaned against the wall by the garbage can. "Hi." She said seductively, kissing him passionately. Derek broke the kiss, still bothered by what just went on.

"What? I haven't seen you all day and this is the reception I get." She said, pulling away.

"It's not that. Come here." Derek pulled her back in, kissing her so hard her knees went weak. "It's just, you've been here for two weeks and you and Burke are on a first name basis. I have been here three months and he won't call me anything but Dr. Shepherd."

"That's just because you annoy him. I, on the other hand, am charming beyond belief."

"Oh yeah, that's definitely it. Get over here." They returned to kissing, Derek's hands running up and down her back. Addison moved her lips to Derek's neck. "Oh I missed you today. Where were you?"

"Nowhere special. Had a meeting with Richard, saw patients, and hung out with my kids. The usual. Oh, I love it when you do that. Derek, stop! That tickles!"

"I know! Hey, what are you doing now because I _really_ missed you today."

"That's a hard offer to deny, but I do need to take care of something. There is something I want to talk about so, dinner tonight?"

"Whatever you want."

"I could go for…room service. What do you say?"

"I say, what time can you leave?"

"8 o'clock, locker room?"

"Sounds great." Derek said in between kisses.

"Okay Derek if I don't go now I am not going to leave at all."

"That's my plan." Addison literally grabbed his face to stop him, kissed his forehead, and left the scrub room. Derek could do nothing but watch her leave, following her shortly after.

That Night (Addison's Hotel Room)

"I'm just saying it's stupid for you to pay for a hotel room when I have the trailer. It's comfy, quaint, me, beautiful sunrises, me."

"You realize we have this debate every time we sleep here right?"

"It's just stupid I think. And admit it, the trailer is growing on you."

"Whatever you say. Maybe I like my hotel room. What do you have to say about that?"

"This!" Addison didn't realize her proximity to the bed, so Derek's pushing her came as a big shock. She screamed, but before she could move he was on top of her. She was too tired to fight with him, so she let him have his way. At least for a little.

"Okay, Derek! Derek! Babe, I'm tired. Can we order and then talk and then do _whatever _it is you had in mind?"

"I know what I want, though. 5'9", beautiful red-head, brilliant neo-natal surgeon."

"You're too charming for your own good you know that?"

"I do." Suffice to say, they got to Derek's part of the evening before hers.

"Room Service." Derek and Addison had dozed off, tangled up in each other's arms. They both awoke to the knocking. Addison shoved Derek's arm, and he got the message to answer the door.

"Thank you. Good night." Derek closed the door and wheeled the cart in. Addison loved room service.

"Thank god. I'm starving."

"Me too." Derek grabbed a fry from his plate before grabbing an extra chair. "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, there is. Let's sit." They both sat down, Derek slightly hesitant at why Addison was being so serious. "Derek, these past two weeks have been amazing. I know I said I was worried about how things would change between us but I think the transition has been pretty smooth."

"I'd say so." He smiled at her, loosening up a bit. She reached across the table and took his hand into hers, fingering the tips.

"Now, as you know, Richard only asked me to come for three weeks. His intention was just the TTTS case because of its nature." The smile dropped from Derek's face at the thought of losing her because of work. "Richard, the sly one he is, figured out that you and I are together and asked me to coffee today to talk." Addison dropped his hand and went for her bag. Derek was still clueless. "He gave me these." She handed them to Derek.

"These being?"

"Read them!" Derek began to skim the papers, quickly realizing what it was.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Said that there was always a job here for me. I'm surprised it took him this long to ask."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I had to think it over for a little, consult with my hot new boyfriend." Derek looked up at the last part of her sentence. "Okay so I omitted the last part. But assuming you'll have me I'm staying here permanently."

"Addi, I don't know what to say. This is unbelievable. Are you sure this is what you want? I mean since we started we have pretty much avoided the Mark discussion completely." Addison interrupted before he could go any further.

"Derek, that's why I left before. I didn't have patients. I was calling Mark. He obviously hadn't called me so I called him and told him about the offer. And about you."

"You did?"

"I did. Look Derek, on some level I think he knew. He always brought it up when we fought, that I would go run to you or something immature like that. He wasn't happy, but I don't care. Derek, I'm happy with you. I'm happy about us. That's all I care about."

"Me too. Addison, there are no words for how much I'd love to keep you here with me. Sign the papers." Addison stood up and moved over to Derek's chair, hugging him with excitement.

"I'm so happy you said that. I like it too much here to leave."

"Are you kidding? I'd be like the most hated person at the hospital if I drove you away. You get me popularity points."

"I try. So, we are doing this. Me and you. For real. No looking back."

"I guess so. You ready?"

"On some level, I have always been ready, Dr. McDreamy."

"Who told you that?"

"Some of Bailey's interns."

"Is that what you were busy laughing at during my surgery?"

"Yes. I defended it. Think it's kind of sexy."

"Do you?" She nodded. "Well, then. I guess I'm alright with it too." Derek kissed her on the cheek. "Should we eat? How about champagne to celebrate?"

"Suddenly I'm not so hungry for dinner. And I think I have a better way of celebrating in mind."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I'm glad people respond so well to the story. Here's the next chapter. Please keep up the reviews…they're like drugs for me! And any suggestions of what you want to see are TOTALLY welcome because I have a lot of ideas in my head and now just need direction. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**1:00 p.m.**

Derek came upon Richard, examining the board as he loved to do. A smooth board meant a smooth hospital, and that's just the way he liked it.

"Nice, Chief. Everything's running well. It's a good change."

"Watch yourself, Shepherd. You and your big mouth might find a lot of trouble coming your way if you're not careful. Women don't like smart men."

"Adele keeps a tight leash on you huh?" Derek said with a smirk.

"Cute. Real cute. Just you wait." Richard and Derek reached the elevator bank, and waited together to get on. "You and Addison are just getting started. Women love to have control, over everything."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, you have so much to learn."

"I feel like an intern all over again." Richard loved having Derek around. They had established an exemplary relationship back when he was an intern, and now they were more like colleagues instead of student-teacher. Of course, his smart mouth could use some work, but Richard knew Addison well enough to know she'd whip him into shape real fast.

"You have no idea." With that, the elevator doors opened to Addison, head buried deep in the newspaper she was holding.

"Speak of the devil."

"What?" Addison hadn't even realized the elevator had stopped, much less that there were people in front of her. "Well, if it isn't my two favorite men, hanging out. What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing special. I have a hot date and Richard was giving me pointers."

"That's cute. Keep joking like that and he might have to give you some on how to pick up women."

"See what I mean. Whipped! I'll take the stairs, let you two lovebirds finish talking." Richard walked off, huge smile on his face. He loved those two: not only were they crucial to making the hospital one of the best on the west coast, but they perfect for each other, and finally both realized it.

"Going my way smart ass?"

"Depends. What's in it for me?" Instead of responding, Addison reached out to Derek's lab coat and pulled him in with her. Derek, regaining his footing, spun Addison into the closest wall, kissing her gently. Addison pulled back quickly, wanting to make sure a message got sent.

"You really better watch yourself, mister. I don't take well to smart-mouthing."

"I'm sorry, babe. I guess I'll just have to make it up to you." This time, Derek sensually touched her lips with his, making her knees go weak.

"I love it when you do that. Where have you been all day? I feel like I haven't seen you."

"Surgery. Long surgery. I think I did something to my back. It's been killing me since yesterday."

"Remind me later and I can look at it."

"This is why I adore you so. What are your lunch plans?"

"Well this hot shot on neuro-surge asked me out and I said yes. Not sure how to break it to my boyfriend." Derek's look was not one of happiness. "Hey, two can play at the game. I told you to watch yourself." The elevator reached Addison's destination, but before she could fully leave the elevator, Derek pulled her back in for one more kiss, deciding to send a message of his own. They were interrupted by a very unhappy Bailey.

"I don't need to see that. Could you two get a room or something?" Addison pulled back, startled and embarrassed. Derek found it very amusing.

"Dr. Bailey, didn't see you there."

"Apparently! Can we round on your new patient in 10?"

"Sure. See you up there, everyone." Her full intern-staff had witnessed the little ordeal. Walking away, she pulled a still smirking Derek with her. Addison smacked him lightly on the arm. "This isn't funny. What about this is so amusing?"

"What's the big deal? Bailey runs the place and she's a resident. She's a big girl, I think she's seen kissing before."

"Her interns?"

"Grown-ups too, Add. Look I have to run. Coffee later?"

"Fine. You know you're a piece of work."

"I'm getting that a lot lately." Throwing her a smile, he sauntered off to the rest of his day. _He's too adorable to stay mad at. Damn him_.

**2:00 p.m.**

"Dr. Montgomery."

"Great, you guys are all here. Izzie, would you like the honors of presenting?"

"Sure, thanks. Patient is a 27 year old female, seven months pregnant. She was shopping when she experienced early on-set contractions. She was placed on mandatory bed rest and has been here almost two weeks now."

"Thank you Dr. Stevens. Alright, how should we proceed?"

"Continue with IV fluids and pre-placental abruption drugs to keep the baby stable and in the womb as long as possible."

"Good, Yang. Grey, optimal period of gestation?"

"About 40 weeks."

"Good. Karev, treatment for pre-term labor beyond the scope considered safe?"

"Well, if the baby falls out of the 30 week range, lung underdevelopment is likely. The patient is coming up on that, so it is less cause for concern. However, hyperbaric chambers have been known to increase lung function."

"Very good. Nice work with them Dr. Bailey."

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery. Alright, keep it moving people."

"Izzie could you hang back for a minute, assuming that's okay with you Miranda."

"Of course. Just catch up Stevens."

"Sure thing. What can I do for you Dr. Montgomery?"

"Stevens, you show a real gift with my specialty. Your great with the patients and show all the markers for a great neo-natologist. I was wondering, well hoping, that you'd consider my field as your specialty. I have a lot to teach, and you seem like a great candidate to learn one on one. So think it over, and get back to me whenever with your decision."

"Wow, I'm honored. Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"Your welcome."

**6:00 p.m. **

Addison entered the locker room, particularly exhausted from her day. She opened her locker, only to find a post-it on the inside that read: _Addi- I got called into an emergency surgery and I didn't want you to think I left. The keys to my car are in your locker. I figured you could grab a movie or something while I finish up and then we could have a quiet night in the trailer. I'll be done around 7, so swing back for me then. Love you. D- p.s. you have to do something about my back! _Smiling to herself, she posted the note back on the locker door and continued changing. At least movie choice was hers. _If he gets the massage, we are totally watching a chick-flick. _

**7:00 p.m.**

"Dr. Montgomery."

"Dr. Burke. How are you doing tonight?"

"Fine, yourself?"

"Can't complain."

"What are you still doing here on a Friday night?"

"Finishing up some. Derek had a surgery. What about you? Good looking cardio-thoracic surgeon and you don't have a hot date?"

"Oh, Addison. You underestimate me. She's just getting changed."

"Anyone I know?"

"I forget your new here and don't know all the gossip."

"That wasn't an answer."

"I know." Christina emerged from the locker room, interrupting their stare. She didn't approach, just waited for Burke to meet her.

"Seriously?" Burke simply smiled back. "Nice. She's feisty."

"I know. Good night Addison. Give Dr. Shepherd my best."

"Preston, quick question. Why don't you just call him Derek?"

"Where's the fun in that?" With that, he walked away towards Christina. Addison was left to smile at herself, especially with the frustration it brought Derek. It was so minute, and unimportant, and because he cared so much, it just made him… Derek.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You ready?"

"If you are."

"Yes. Here you go. Thanks." Addison handed the chart she was working on to the nurse, gathered her belongings, and caught up with Derek. She took his extended arm, and they walked towards the exit.

"What did you rent?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"You shouldn't. But I'll make it worth your while."

**10:00 p.m.**

"Addison, you're my hero. My back feels amazing. I don't know what the hell I'd do without you."

"Be miserable, alone, and have a very tight back. What did you do to yourself anyway?"

"No idea. And I don't care. I'd do it again for another massage like that."

"I'm sure you would. Now that you have had your part of the evening, it's time for mine." Before Addison could finish her thought, the pagers on the table began to beep. "Yours or mine?"

"Mine. It's probably Mr. Anderson's frontal lobe. It hurts me to miss movie night, but I need to take this. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Fine. Come here." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he was out the door. _I'll just read until he gets back. Wouldn't want him to miss the movie. _

**12:00 a.m.**

"Hey."

"Hi. How was surgery?" Derek came over and kissed Addison's cheek, undressing as he went.

"Quick, intense, and draining. I don't want to talk about work though. Glasses?" Derek plopped down on the bed, visibly tired, and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Contacts hurt. I decided to read instead of watching the movie without you. I knew how excited you were to see it."

"Thank god. I was so worried. Gimme. I'll put it in."

"Thanks sweetie. Come lie down, you look beat."

"I am." Derek plops back down, is head on Addison's stomach.

"Comfortable?"

"Very. You have a very comfy tummy."

"Derek, stop tickling me! You know how I get!"

"Exactly." Their laughing was interrupted by a phone call to the trailer. "Who would be calling us this late and not just paging?"

"No idea. Can you grab the phone?"

"Hello?" Derek could only hear Addison's side of the conversation through the muddling of the phone. "Hang on. It's Paul. He sounds anxious."

"Paul? What's wrong? Whoa, slow down. What happened to dad?" Now it was Addison's turn for half the conversation, but Derek's half was extremely worrisome. "Alright, put the doctor on your not making sense." Addison's 'what the hell' look told Derek to fill her in while waiting for the doctor.

"My dad apparently passed out and hit his head. He woke up, but then went out again and now he's stable. My family is freaking out. Hold on he's here. Hi yes this is Dr. Shepherd. My brother isn't great with medical terminology. What's your assessment? Ok. Can you put Paul back on please? Thank you. Alright, Paul. He's going to be fine. They said that everything looks good. Dude, you have to slow down. Put mom on. Okay mom are you calm enough to talk? Look, the doctor's confident…." Before Derek could continue his mom began to let out her emotions, loudly. "Mom, I'll be on the first flight to Maine. Okay I'll call you when I land. Bye." Hanging up the phone with relief, he glanced at Addison, still with the same face.

"Details, please. Is your dad okay?"

"The doctors out there aren't worried, but my families' lost it. They want me to come and be there to explain all the medical stuff and examine him myself. I'll leave in the morning, I guess. The doctor seemed perfectly comfortable in his assessment, but I'll feel better once I see him. God this is just the longest day ever!"

"Come here." Motioning to herself still in bed under the covers, Derek gladly fell in to her open arms and let her fingers run through his hair. "Tomorrow, we can get up and book you a flight. I'll drop you off and then talk to Richard. I don't see him having a problem with it. If you want we can hop online and book the tickets tonight."

"No. I want to stay right here. Forever." Playing with her fingers, Derek slowly began to drift off. Addison, knowing his state, let him drift off on top of her. She continued to massage his hair, loving its soft feel. Knowing he was out cold, Addison removed herself from the bed, put the blanket over him, and went to his laptop to buy the tickets. Getting herself situated, she spun to watch him. _God he's peaceful like that. Not a thing would wake him up. _She was right. After buying the tickets, she joined him in bed, careful not to move him from his euphoria.

**10:30 a.m.**

"Your flights' here." Derek and Addison rose from their airport seats as Derek's plane began to board. "You have everything?"

"Boarding pass, wallet, watch, phone…" Derek paused, continuing to pat himself down to find something he missed. "I think that's all. Oh, and you of course." Derek pulled her in for a romantic kiss.

"You realize that's our last kiss for a while."

"Good point." Derek dropped his luggage, and took her in to his arms to make sure she felt that kiss until he got back. "Wouldn't want you to forget me while I'm away."

"Impossible. You should go. Call me when you land."

"I will. I'll miss you."

"I know. I'm unforgettable. Have a safe flight." Waving as Derek walked through the terminal, Addi felt a pang in her chest. She hadn't been apart from Derek for more than a night since they were together, and she was really going to miss him. She hadn't realized how much he meant to her until just now.

**2:30 p.m.**

"Any word from Derek?"

"His plane's not due to land until around 3."

"You miss him don't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"You have that look in your eyes. Remember your internship with me? I saw that look a lot. It's sadness."

"How could I forget Richard?" She smiled at him, knowing she was past what he did to her, and that it was making her a better doctor for it.

"Excuse me, Dr. Montgomery?" Both Addison and Richard spun around to an awaiting O'Malley.

"What's up George?"

"Our newest Bailey-replacement needs a consult. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course. Richard, I'll tell you when I hear from him."

"Thank you."

"Thanks Dr. Montgomery. I better take this page. Karev and Yang why don't you come with me?"

"Sure." They both responded unenthused, gesturing to their fellow doctors behind the resident's back.

"Mrs. Mitchell, any more questions and the nurse will page me."

"Thanks."

"Izzie why don't you monitor her vitals and keep me posted?"

"Sure." Addison, George, Izzie, and Meredith had all reached the nurses' station. Addison was skimming her newest patient's chart more in depth, but easily overheard the interns' conversation.

"That's the third new one this week. We aren't that bad a group are we?"

"It's just them. I mean take Dr. Schultz: she's weird! Like seriously weird."

"I never thought I'd miss Bailey so much." Addison had heard about enough, and decided to offer her services before leaving.

"You know guys, and don't repeat this or I'll deny it, but if you can manage to chase this last one off I'll put in a request with Richard to take over until Bailey has her baby."

"Seriously?"

"Why not? You guys are a great group and you know my preference towards interns. Just let Dr. Schultz down gently and I'll speak to the chief. That is if you want me."

"Are you kidding? This is fantastic. We'd love to have you." Izzie responded first, clearly thrilled.

"Alright then. Stevens keep me posted." Addison walked away, but as she turned the corner, peaked back towards the group she had just left. They all looked genuinely excited, making her equally as thrilled. Seattle was turning out to be the best thing that Addison could have done. Unfortunately, her utopia was about to be severely intruded upon.

**Okay I know you hate me but I'm ending here. Sorry the update took so long. Softball started and I'm swamped. I'm writing the next one right now, but I felt bad leaving you guys hanging. Next time we will see the return of a love/hate character you all asked about in the reviews! If you can't figure it out, ask a friend! Please review on this one and I'll update ASAP! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Four Days Later, 9:45 p.m.**

"Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yes."

"This is the front desk. We have Derek on the line for you."

"Put him through. Thank you. Hey sweetie!"

"Hey." _I missed his voice!_

"How is everything? How's your family doing?"

"Better. Sorry I haven't called it's been kind of hectic out here. My dad's awake though and his scans all look good. I'm not concerned. How's the hospital? Still in one piece without Bailey?"

"More or less. I took over with her interns though."

"Why?"

"I volunteered. The residents they found weren't making the cut with that bunch."

"Aren't you just the nicest person ever."

"I try. So when are you coming home? I'll pick you up."

"I should be home Sunday around 3, but I'll call when I'm positive." There was a pause, and Addison wasn't sure if he was still there.

"Derek?"

"God, I miss you. I miss your voice. I miss your smile. I miss waking up to your sea of red hair on my pillow. I guess I didn't realize how much the little things mattered until they were gone." Addison was touched.

"I miss you too. My hotel room is so empty alone. I think I'm just going to read some more and pass out. I have an early surgery tomorrow."

"Alright. Yeah it's almost one here I should go to. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You better."

"Oh, and Addison, answer the door." With that, the line clicked dead, leaving a very confused Addison on one end.

"What the hell…." Addison was startled by a knocking at the door. _How could he have known? _Confused, she walked to the door and peaked to see who it was. It was a bellhop, and he was holding something red.

"Dr. Montgomery? These are for you. We were told to deliver them at precisely 9:55." He handed her a dozen roses.

"They're beautiful. Who sent them?"

"There's a card, but I'd guess you have an admirer." Addison placed the flowers down and opened the card. _Cause they're your favorite, and you're my favorite. Missing you like crazy. Derek. _

"Thank you very much. You just made my night."

"Your welcome. I also have a message for you from the front desk. Someone called for you but wasn't allowed to be put through since you weren't here. Paula said it was a 212 area code though so if you know anyone in New York you might want to give them a call. Would you like them to be put through automatically next time?" Addison's expression turned cold as soon as he said New York. There was only one person that would call her room, and not her cell phone or Derek's trailer.

"No, thank you. It's better this way. Good night." Shutting the door, Addison couldn't help but think of Mark. _It was only a matter of time before he called you again. You knew this would happen. You have to be strong. You have Derek with you now, you're not alone. _Glancing down at the flowers in her arms, Addison was reassured that no matter what happened, Derek would be there for her. Placing the flowers into some water, Addison moved under her covers to get some sleep. She spent the entire night tossing and turning.

**Two Days Later 11:00 a.m.**

Bailey's interns watched as Addison attempted to save a mother and child injured in a fire at a downtown building. It was an intense surgery, and Addison's typically calm demeanor was fading fast as she vigorously worked to save them both. The baby got out fine; it was just the mother that was the problem. For almost three hours she had been working until the mother finally stabilized around 11. Addison walked out of the O.R., took a couple of deep breaths, and returned to her calm and confident demeanor. It was the way she operated.

The group reconvened at the nurses' station after Addison cleaned up and the mother and baby were safely in their respective ICU's. They hadn't rounded yet because of the emergency. After covering everyone, Izzie, Meredith, and Addison returned to the nurses' station.

"Stevens, I want you close by the baby all day. Monitor his vitals closely. Grey, you'll be with the mother. Do the same. When she's awake, page me immediately." Addison checked her watch for the third time during rounds, obviously eager for Derek's returns. Her interns weren't stupid, and saw her preoccupation.

"Doesn't Dr. Shepherd get back today?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You've checked your watch about four times in the last hour." Meredith announced, slightly embarrassed at talking to her attending in such away.

"Have I really? I guess I'm just nervous. I've missed him; a lot, actually. More than I ever thought I would." Addison said smiling. She smiled whenever she thought about him. What she didn't see was Derek, coming up behind her. Izzie and Meredith, noticed, but saw Derek's symbol to not say anything. They played along.

"Are you picking up this afternoon?"

"Yes, around 3. What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all. We better get to our patients." With that, both women scurried off as to not be too obvious, but turned the corner to peak back once safely out of range. Addison, shrugging it off as typical oddness, returned to her chart. Derek saw the opportunity to surprise her. Placing his stuff behind the desk, he quietly got behind her, placing both hands on her waist, and breathing softly into her neck, behind her ear and down. Addison jumped forward, surprised at who would be touching her. Spinning around, she was in awe of Derek in front of her.

"Oh my god!"

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yes!" She responded, slapping him on the arm. "Come here. I missed you so much." They hugged, and all it took was one breath of her to push him over the edge. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Come here." Taking her by the hand, he pulled her into the empty on-call room. He locked the door behind him. "Thought we could be alone for a little. I've missed you, too." Addison immediately moved closer to Derek, who was still next to the door. Immediately moving his hands to her sides, he turned so that she was against the door, and kissed her passionately.

"Smooth move, Dr. Shepherd."

"I try." He went back to kissing her, pushing her hard into the door behind them. "God, I feel like its been forever since I've seen you." He said, pulling back.

"I know. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back early? I would have picked you up."

"Where's the fun in that?" Kissing him again quickly on the lips, Addison took him by the hand and sat him down so they could catch up.

"How are you family? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, they calmed down. Took forever but enough reassuring and they're not bad."

"Good, I'm glad." Before anymore could be said, Derek and Addison returned to kissing. "I _really _did miss you." With that, she moved to push his sport jacket off his shoulders and run her hands up and through his hair. "It was a lonely couple of nights, and mornings. You're incredibly fun to wake up to, you know that?"

"Am I? Well thank you, your not too bad yourself. I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Well, "us" really." Before he could continue, Addison's pager went off.

"Damn, it's my smoke inhalation case from this morning. I need to go. What did you want to talk about?"

"Tonight; how about a romantic dinner? Some place fancy? We can talk then. Get to your patient. I'm going to go back to the trailer and get settled. I'll be back to check on some stuff later."

"Sounds good. Page me, and maybe we can finish our hello." Winking slyly, she unlocked the door and walked out.

**4:00 p.m. **

"Derek! Good to see you."

"Hello Richard." The men shook hands.

"How is everything? Are you ok? How's your dad?"

"He's doing well. We all are."

"You seem preoccupied."

"It's nothing. Just looking for Addi."

"You haven't seen her yet?"

"I have, I'm just…I have something to ask her. And I'm nervous. It's nothing really. I'm sure you have patients, and the board to run."

"Derek, I always have time for you. What's up? More relationship advice?"

"Sort of." He smiled. "I want to ask Addi to move in with me."

"Really? That's great, Derek. I'm happy for you both. I just think it may be a little soon, don't you? I mean she is fresh off her relationship with Mark."

"I know. And I wouldn't have thought of it if not for my dad's accident. We spent, what, a week apart. It was our first week apart since we started, and I realized I was miserable without seeing her everyday. Now that we are together, I want to spend all my time with her. I want to wake up next to her everyday. I know it's insane because our relationship is so new, but in some ways we have been together the entire time. Everything is so perfect right now, and I want to keep it that way."

"Well then. That's hard to argue with. I say go with what your hearts' telling you. It was like that with me and Adele, and we turned out alright."

"Thanks Richard."

"How are you going to ask?"

"I was going to bring it up at dinner tonight. We are going to the new French place; it's supposed to be nice."

"Good luck. Tell me how it goes."

"I will."

**6:00 p.m. **

"You're a hard girl to track down!"

"Hey sweetie. I'm sorry I know I said we'd get coffee but I'm just swamped."

"Don't worry about it. I made 8:30 reservations at that French place you wanted to try."

"Really? That's amazing. It's so hard to get into, though."

"Well I haven't seen you in a week so it's worth it. A friend of mine from undergrad is the manager and got us in. Will you be ready?"

"For fine food and you? I'll find time. And there is something you want to talk to me about right?"

"Yes. But it can wait. Get back to your patients. I'll meet you in the scrub room at 8?"

"I don't have anything to wear with me."

"Check your office." With that, Derek sauntered off. Addison followed, but gave up and headed towards her office. Inside, she found a dress and a note. _I had Stevens run to Lord and Taylor and find you something because I know most of your fancy things are still in New York. Hope you like it. –D. _Opening the box, she found a stunning dark green dress. It took her breath away. She heard a knock at the door.

"Dr. Montgomery? I see you found the dress."

"Izzie, it's amazing. How did you know my size?"

"Derek and I eye-balled it. I hope it fits."

"I'm sure it will. Thank you, Stevens."

"No problem. What's the occasion?"

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"Well have fun."

"Thanks.

**8:00 p.m.**

Addison finished writing out overnight notes for her patients with her interns when Derek found her.

"So who's on tonight?"

"I am."

"Alright, Grey. Here's a list of medicines for the baby. Keep a close eye on her and call me with any problems, I don't care what time."

"Okay. By the way, you look amazing." Addison blushed, but knew she did and smiled.

"Thanks. Alright, the rest of you, go home. I'll see you tomorrow." The interns walked off, gossiping as usual.

"Damn, she is McHot."

"Chill, Karev. She's not a piece of meat."

"Shut up, O'Malley. Did you not see her? I'd die to be Shepherd right now."

"Well your not. Someone like her wouldn't look at you like that in a million years. Deal." Yang chimed in, witty and bitter as usual.

"Bite me." With that, they all dispersed to change for the night.

**8:02 p.m.**

Addison returned to the locker room to touch up her make-up before Derek arrived. She heard the door open, but didn't look up to see who could be there. She continued working, and saw through the mirror that the person wasn't moving from the shadow by the door.

"Hello?" No response, yet.

"Hey Addison. Long time, no see." The gruff voice was one she recognized immediately, and it sent a chill up her spine.

"Mark?"

"You look beautiful. You always did clean up well. You going somewhere?"

"Why do you care? You didn't before."

"Ouch. That's cold Addi."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?"

"You going with him?"

"Derek? Again, none of your business. Mark, we are over. We've been over for a long time, long before we separated."

"Was that a yes?"

"Fine, ignore me. You're good at that. Yes, I'm going with Derek. And I'm late, so if you'll excuse me." As Addison reached for the door, Mark grabbed her forcibly by the arm and pulled her back. "What the hell are you doing? Don't touch me. You lost that right a long time ago."

"We aren't done. We need to talk. I want to give us another try. I couldn't sign before we talked."

"So now, because it's good for you, we're going to be a couple again? Please. You have no idea what it was like to be alone, to be ignored. I'm happy now."

"With Derek. It was always about Derek. You loved him from the start." Addison didn't respond, just looked straight at him. He was right, but that didn't need to be said.

"Mark, I don't know what to say. I have to go. Do you want to have coffee or something tomorrow?"

"Don't put me off. We're talking now. He can wait."

"Unlike you, I don't abandon people. Now if you'll excuse me." Before Addison could react, Mark was in front of her face, coming towards her. He had that look, passion and anger, in his eyes. "Mark, calm down."

"No Addison. I refuse to let him steal you from me. We are married. We belong together."

"Mark, you're hurting me." His hand was back on her arm.

"Really? Am I?" Addison prayed for Derek to come early and find her. He was getting angrier and angrier, and finally, through the door, she saw him at the nurses' station. _Derek, please come in here now!_ He was talking to the nurse, and thankfully she pointed at the scrub room.

"Addison?"

"Derek, thank god."

"Mark."

"Derek, long time no see my man."

"Get away from her, now!" He loosened his grip, but Addison didn't move away.

"It's alright. I really came to see you anyway. My best friend. What a guy?"

"Addison, are you ok?"

"Hey! We are talking. Us. Best friends." Derek ignored him.

"Addi?" She nodded, her eyes reassuring him. He turned back to Mark. "What do you want, Mark?"

"My wife back, for starters."

"Look Mark, a lot's changed over the past few months."

"Don't care. We are still married, and you're trying to take her. You've been trying for six years now. I'm not stupid. I saw how you looked at her."

"Mark, I don't know what to say. There is a reason I came out here. I needed to get away from you guys. I couldn't handle my feelings for her anymore, so I left. I tried to be the bigger person and give you guys a chance to work. And what do you do? Take someone as special as her and treat her like crap. That was your mistake. You had your chance. It's my turn."

"You son of a bitch! Pretending to be my best friend all those years. You just wanted my girl."

"She's not property you ass. She's a person. And I treat her like one. We have a reservation to get to. Addison you ready?"

"Yes." Addison refused to be scared of him. Derek was there for her, and always would be. She began to move towards him, but Mark got in her way.

"Don't move."

"Don't speak to her like that. And don't you dare touch her."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Leave." Derek moved towards Addison, taking her hand as they went to walk out. They reached the door and walked out together into the hallway. Mark followed.

"Oh that's just great." He was yelling now. "My best friend and my wife, shacking up and leaving me to wallow alone." They stopped and turned to him.

"Mark, you're making a fool of yourself."

"Just tell me one thing, Shep."

"What?"

"Were you in love with her the whole time?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I need to know." Derek paused, and just stared at him. Switching his gaze between Addison and Mark, he realized he had to be honest.

"Mark, I knew you and Addison had a chance to work. You were with her first, so I kept my mouth shut. But yes, I have loved Addison since the day I met her. She's hard not to love." He smiled at her as he said the last part. She was visibly touched, as was everyone in the hallway who was watching, including Meredith. Before Derek could react, Mark lunged at him. They both went barreling backwards towards Addison's feet. Mark pulled back and punched Derek square in the jaw. Addison attempted to step in and help Derek, but Mark's arm pushed her back and she fell towards Meredith, who helped to steady her.

Derek was able to get enough leverage to push off Mark, and he was going to make him pay for hitting Addison.

"How dare you touch her, you bastard!" With all the adrenaline in his body, Derek punched Mark in the face. Before anymore went on, a few of the male doctors caught watching stepped in to separate the men. Richard came down at news of the fight, and caught them being pulled apart.

"What the hell is going on? Sloan? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello, Richard. Long time, no see."

"Shut up. You three, conference room, now!" Richard stormed off leading the way. Mark was escorted by the other doctors, and Addison went to Derek's side.

"Derek. Oh my god, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Addi. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm more concerned about you. Let me look at your face."

"We should really go talk to Richard before he gets madder."

"Fine. But I'm examining you after. Grey, could you grab us an ice pack please." Meredith jumped at the sound of her name.

"Of course." Going around the corner, she found one in a med kit. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Addison punched it to release the coldness as they began to walk up.

"Nice punch."

"Yeah well I'm pissed off."

**8:45 p.m.**

The three of them sat around the table, avoiding each other's gaze. Richard was pacing, and clearly pissed off.

"Someone better start talking before I lose it." Addison cleared her throat and began.

"I was getting ready for dinner when someone walked in to the locker room. It was Mark. He wanted to talk to me. I tried to avoid him and walk out when he pulled me back. He was getting madder and madder when Derek finally came in. We walked in to the hallway, but he just followed us. He started yelling about nothing and then lunged at Derek. They started to fight and some residents broke it up."

"You know, you'd think I was working with three med-students, not three world-class surgeons. Are you joking me with this Sloan? Showing up at a hospital and punching people out? You were the same hot-shot back in New York during your internship. Good to know nothing's changed."

"Why am I the bad guy here? I'm the one who lost their wife and best friend. He's the asshole."

"Don't do that. Don't blame me for your mistakes."

"Shut up, Derek. You're the reason…"

"Both of you shut up. Addison, could you leave the room please? And don't even try and fight me on this one."

"Fine. Be good; all of you." Addison walked out, closing the door behind her. Richard watched her go safely, and turned his attention back to the boys. His smile faded, and he was visibly angry.

"People punching people out on my surgical floor! How old are you two?"

"Richard…."

"Derek, don't. I don't want excuses."

"But, you need to understand…"

"You heard the man, shut it." Mark said, gaze unmoving. Richard was unimpressed.

"Derek, why don't you let give us a minute; have Addison examine your face." Derek knew not to argue, just got up and left. Richard moved towards Mark, who was still sitting down.

"Problem Richard?"

"Now listen up Sloan. You were a pompous, egotistical ass then and you're a pompous, egotistical ass now. Only with Derek to keep you in line, it didn't bother me as much. Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. You were never good enough for Addison. She is a special person. I think of her as family. She deserves the best, and from what I can see, Derek is the one who can do that for her. Derek, he's family too. I watch them together and know they are meant to be. Come near this hospital, or them, again, and I swear to god…"

"You threatening me, Richard?"

"No, just a friendly warning. I'm not going to take crap from you anymore. Leave them alone. You can see yourself out." With that, Richard walked out of the room, leaving a rather stunned Mark behind.

**Okay the next chapter will pick up right after this, I just like the idea of Richard standing up for Derek and Addison a lot and wanted to leave it here. Like always, kindly review. I want to thank all of you who review when you read because it really helps! And thank all ADDEK writers because you guys inspire my story and make me want to write more! Any ideas I have stem from the positive stuff I get from you guys. I'll update ASAP! Thanks  P.S.-- McSteamy came in this one! Should he come back? Cause I have a theory—let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter up! Read and review as always. Hope you enjoy. By the way, how in love were all of you with Addek loving in the last episode/previews for next week? Makes me happy all over!**

Derek sat in the exam room waiting for Addison to get back. He fiddled with the ice pack, not putting it on his face. He was nervous. He needed to talk to her, see where she was at. He felt like an ass for actually getting into a fist fight over her, but it needed to be done. As much as he loved Mark, he needed to be put in his place. Derek needed to fight for Addison: six years of standing by was long enough. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

"Hey Dr. Shepherd."

"Meredith. How does it look?"

"Not bad. Minimal swelling. Dr. Montgomery went to find your x-rays and told me to make sure you were icing and if you weren't, to yell at you for her. I'm obviously not going to yell at you, so just put it on when she comes by. Feel better."

"Thanks." Derek smiled to himself. She did know him better than he knew himself. And that was just one of a million things that made him love her more everyday. The door opened once again, but this time Derek didn't even look up to check; he knew it was her.

"Hey."

"Hi." Addison shut the door behind her.

"You changed out of your dress."

"I thought it best not to be seen treating patients in such a nice, expensive cocktail dress. People might talk."

"I see. So, how does it look?"

"Well there's nothing broken. The x-rays look clean. Let me take a look." Addison pulled up a rolling stool in front of the bed.

"Is this necessary, Addi? I'm fine."

"Mark got your pretty good and I want to be careful. We can't have your beautiful face be broken. How will you ever get dates?"

"I'll manage." Derek smiled, but winced at the shooting pain in his jaw, all of which Addison noticed.

"That's why I'm doing this. Now be quiet and let me look at you." Gently poking at his face, she examined the swelling and how it progressed. "Alright, I'm satisfied. Nothing's broken, but you'll need to ice it so you don't swell. I'm serious Derek."

"I have been."

"Liar. Your face is warm."

"I'm just a hot person."

"I'm sure. Give me that." Taking the ice pack, she slapped it against his face and held it there.

"Hey, watch it. I'm sensitive. I was just beat up, defending your honor I might add."

"Oh my manners. Thank you for punching out someone in the middle of the surgical floor, in front of everyone. That was great."

"Addison, I'm sorry."

"Don't. It's not your fault. It's just things were going so well, and then he shows up like I knew he would because it's him. And then he hits you, and it's all just a lot to handle."

"I know. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just couldn't let him say those things about you. I needed to be honest with him. And then he hurt you and I snapped. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It was very heroic what you did. I'm proud of you; didn't really know you could hit so well."

"Watch it. For the record I am an excellent fighter."

"Are you really? I don't buy it. You're kind of feminine."

"Excuse you. You want to go? Because I'll take you down right here. I don't care if you're a girl."

"Easy tiger. Let's let your first facial injury heal before we give you a new one." They were both laughing at this point as Addison kept the ice on his injury. Derek watched her laugh; he loved her laugh. Her hands felt smooth on his skin. _Remember what Richard said, follow your heart. Just do it. _

"Move in with me." Derek's words broke the laughing, and Addison's face turned perplexed.

"What?"

"I said move in with me."

"Into a trailer?"

"We can build a house. We can build a castle. I don't care. All I know is that waking up without you those five days I was in Maine was a feeling I never want to have again."

Derek met Addison's gaze and held it.

"You're serious?"

"Deadly. The whole reason I wanted to take you to a romantic dinner was to ask you that. I had been thinking about it for a while, and after being apart from you, I knew it was time."

"Derek, I'm not saying no, but don't you think it's a little early on in our relationship? I mean you just punched out my ex-husband."

"I know that. And Mark showing up did off set me a little bit. However, everything I said to him was true. Addison, I've loved you for six years. Like madly in love with you. And I know we have only been an "us" for a while now, but it just feels right to me. Like this is how I want to spend the rest of my life." Addison moved the ice, and took her hand to his face, gently rubbing his injury.

"I loved you too. You know that right?"

"I'll know that if you say yes." Addison didn't speak, but rather kissed his face where his bruise was, and then moved her lips to his for a loving embrace.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes. We can even try living in that trailer thing you love so much. No promises, I am from Manhattan."

"Excellent. It grows on you."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Now keep icing. I'll go sign you out, and maybe we can grab something to eat, because it is now 10:30, and considering I was starving at 8:30, you better feed me."

"Whatever you want. Why don't we spend the night at the hotel? We can order room service." Derek winked at her as she walked out, and went back to icing his face.

**The Next Morning**

Addison sipped her coffee and read the morning paper, watching the sunrise on Seattle, and her simultaneously her sleeping boyfriend. He looked peaceful asleep. His chest moved up and down, almost rhythmically. She heard the sheets rustling, and saw Derek's eyes open.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Hey." He said groggily. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven." She said, getting up to join him in bed.

"Sleepyhead? Why are you up so early anyway?"

"Had a lot on my mind, I guess. Couldn't really sleep. Decided to go for a run by the water. It was beautiful, very surreal."

"You didn't sleep? Why didn't you wake me?"

"When we got back here you practically passed out in your suit. I had to nudge you just to get you to change."

"I'm sorry." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay. Fist fights must take a lot out of you. Let me look at your cheek. Does it hurt?"

"Only when you poke at it. Aren't you supposed to be a doctor, all gentle and such?"

"Be quiet, will you? You were more enjoyable asleep."

"Was I really? We will just have to see about that." Derek ran his hand up Addison's leg, taking the other one to the back of her head and pulling her closer to him. She moaned softly as their lips met.

"I take that back. You're much more enjoyable awake." They continued to kiss, gently at first but slowly getting more and more deep. Addison, aware of the time, pulled back. Derek put on his pouty face. "Don't give me that look. We have to be at work on time for once. We have that attending meeting with Richard and after last night, we shouldn't be late." Derek ignored her, and pulled her back down to him. "Seriously, don't do that. Because if we start, then we aren't going to stop, and we are never going to be on time. And I went running this morning and really need a shower so if you don't mind…." Pushing his hand off her leg, Addison hopped of the bed and began to walk over to the bathroom. Derek hopped out of bed to block her path to the bathroom.

"I have a proposition for you. Why don't we share the shower, and be done in half the time?"

"If we shower together it will take twice the time. You know that." She replied, grinning. She moved past a defeated Derek. About halfway undressed, she stuck her head back out.

"You coming?" Derek's face lit up, and he scurried to the bathroom to join her. They were a little late.

**8:35 a.m.**

"I told you we would be late." Addison said, closing her locker.

"It's only five minutes, and I do believe this morning's festivities were your brilliant idea."

"Excuse you! Don't you dare put this on me…." Addison began to get fired up, and had a laundry list of things to say to Derek. Sensing this, he shut his locker, walked over to her, and kissed her sensually.

"Let's agree to disagree."

"Fine. You know I would have won."

"You always do." He said with a grin. "Come on, we're late." Opening the door for her, Derek scooted Addison out of the room and they walked to the meeting.

"Look who's here. Derek, Addison, so kind of you to join us."

"My apologies, Richard. Didn't hear the alarm."

"Just sit down, Shepherd. You might as well tell me the dog ate your homework." The whole room laughed at Richard's comment.

"So, what did we miss?" Addison asked, sitting herself down next to Derek.

"I was just informing the staff of a new attending we will be receiving from Manhattan. While Smith is on leave recovering from his skiing injury, we needed a temporary fill. You two might know him actually. Dr. David Jones in oncology."

"It can't be. David Jones, Dartmouth undergrad and Columbia med school right?"

"That's right. So you do know him?"

"Not from Manhattan. We went to Dartmouth and Columbia together. I can't believe it's the same guy though. I haven't spoken to him in years."

"Well he's coming in today, so you'll get to reconnect. That's all for today. Same time tomorrow so we can formally introduce Dr. Jones." All the doctors rose from their chair, rather unaffected by the news of a new attending. All, except Addison. She continued to sit, clearly deep in thought.

"Addi? You coming?"

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry, it's just…."

"What?"

"I haven't seen David in a decade, maybe more. We lost touch after we enrolled in different internships."

"That's a shame. Were you two just friends?" Addison stopped at Derek's question. _Things are going so well right now. Don't tell him the details; they aren't for him to know. _

"Yep. Lab partners, study partners, the works. It's not important. I'm starving. Would you care to buy me breakfast?"

"Sure. Lead the way." Closing the door to the conference room behind him, Derek got an uneasy feeling about the situation. He wasn't so sure Addison was being truthful, but had no evidence to support his feelings. _Let it be. For now. _

**Okay don't hurt me. I know it's short, but I wanted to save Dr. Jones' arrival for the next chapter. There is a history here, and one Derek won't be too happy with. Reviews are nice!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the newest chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are cool. And with three weeks of no Grey's, chapters shall be aplenty!**

**3:00 p.m. **

Addison has been a little off since hearing of David's return. It had been forever since they had seen each other, but what they shared years earlier was not something to be forgotten. She did her best to hide this from Derek, knowing his response would not be favorable. _Once you see him, you can put the past behind you once and for all. You and Derek will be happy together. Just be clear with David. You can do this. _

"Addison? Addison?"

"What?"

"God, you're like a space cadet today. What's going on with you?"

"Me? Nothing's going on. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"It's nothing, you're just zoning out a lot. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

"Well how about take out and a rental at my place? Give you a chance to relax. And I owe you a massage."

"Why, Dr. Shepherd, I might just take you up on that. And isn't it **our **place now?"

"How could I forget?" Their conversation was broken by Addison's pager going off. "I hate being a doctor sometimes. Who is it?"

"The chief. Maybe David's here. I better go."

"What time…." Before Derek could finish, Addison had scurried off in the direction of the chief's office. Not thinking too much of it, he grabbed the chart he was working on and headed off.

**3:10 p.m.**

"Come in."

"Hey, Richard. You paged me?"

"Yes I did. Have a seat. David's supposed to be here any minute and I was hoping you would show him around. That is of course if you don't have patients."

"Sounds fine to me." Addison was playing with her hands, clearly nervous about seeing David.

"Addison, is there a problem?"

"No, of course not."

"You seem anxious."

"I'm fine."

"I was in on your first ever surgery. I know you anxious, Addi. What's going on?" Before Addison could answer, a familiar voice interrupted.

"Addison Montgomery. Long time, no see." Addison stared blankly at David, like she had seen a ghost. "What, ten years apart and I don't even get a hug."

"Same old David. How are you?" Addison rose from her chair to hug him hello.

"I'm good Addi, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good." They pulled back from their hug and smiled. "You look great."

"I try. So do you. Young as the day we met. Hello, Chief." David moved closer to shake Richard's hand.

"Good afternoon David. How was your flight?"

"Uneventful, as the good ones always are."

"Glad to hear it. So I have arranged for Addison to show you around, but we have some paperwork to cover so if Addison, you need to check on some patients, now would be a good time to do it."

"Sure. I'll be back shortly." Addison turned towards the door and walked out. Both men watched Addison walk out, and then sat down.

"So how did you and Addison meet?"

"Undergrads at Dartmouth. Both pre-med. She's really something."

"Yes, she is. I've known her since she was an intern."

"No kidding? Well she's certainly turned into quite the doctor. I just read an article in the journals about a surgery she did. Impressive stuff."

"She is the best. She and Derek make quite the power couple."

"Derek _Shepherd_?"

"Yes. He's our head of neurosurgery."

"You really do have an all-star team out here."

"Derek was my intern as well."

"What are the odds? You must be quite the teacher. Now, if you don't mind me asking, when you said couple, you meant business, didn't you? Last I heard Addison was marrying Sloan."

"They're divorced. The drama in their lives makes General Hospital look weak in comparison. She actually came out here after the separation. Change of scenery I guess was good for her. I wrangled her into staying about three weeks ago."

"Interesting. Thanks for the update." David's face noticeably changed when he was under the impression Addison was single. Their was a sense of joy, mixed with scheming. Richard noticed this change as well, but realized it wasn't his place to explain the ins and outs of Addison's love life. "So where are these papers you need me to sign?"

"Right here." David grabbed a pen and started signing. Richard watched in his usual observant manner, curious to the past he shared with Addison. He felt concern like that of a father protected his daughter from one of those bad boys. It wasn't that David was bad; he seemed like a great guy. Problem was, Addison already had one of those, and too much of a good things can be dangerous.

**4:30 p.m.**

"That's about all Seattle Grace has. It's a great place; you're really going to like it." Addison told David, careful about keeping her distance.

"Addison. What's wrong?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that today? I'm fine. Scout's honor."

"Then how come you haven't come closer then about four feet since we hugged hello?" Addison's eyes rose from the floor to meet David's.

"David, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"This. Be…you. You were always like this."

"You're going to need to be more descriptive."

"Come here." Grabbing David by the arm, she pulled him into the nearest supply closet.

"Whoa. You know if you wanted to do this, all you had to was ask."

"Shut up. That's not funny. Guess you still haven't found that sense of humor you were missing a decade ago."

"Ouch. That hurts Addison."

"Good." Addison's planned demeanor of friendship began to wash away. She was getting madder and madder just seeing him in front of her. "How could you agree to take a job at this hospital? _My _hospital?"

"Excuse me! I didn't realize you owned the hospital. What's with you?"

"With me? Are you kidding? We haven't spoken in ten years and suddenly I have to hear from my chief of surgery that our newest attending is my freaking ex-fiancée! You couldn't call or anything?"

"I didn't realize you'd want me to. Or that you'd even take my call. Look, Addison, after what happened, we agreed to remain in touch. Somehow my phone never rang."

"Don't put this is on me. You're the one who cheated. You showing up is not what I needed right now."

"Look Addi…" David moved closer, taking Addison's hand in his own. Or at least trying to. She immediately pulled back.

"Don't. You lost the right to touch me the moment you slept with that skank."

"She was your best friend."

"Key word being was. I don't want to talk about her. This isn't about her."

"Same old Addison. Passive aggressive and never really willing to talk about anything. You shut down when something gets to intense. You always have."

"David, you don't know me. A lot changes in a decade. I have changed a lot in the years since college and for your sake, I hope you have too."

"Not needed. And what do you mean you don't need this right now. Aren't you and Sloan long done anyway?"

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows about that."

"Seriously? Great." She responded sarcastically.

"Addison, will you let me finish. I didn't just come to Seattle for a job. I came out here for you."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw the article you got published from the surgery a few weeks back."

"That's why you accepted this job?"

"For the most part yes."

"Unbelievable. After what happened between us?"

"Addison, we were young and stupid. It was medical school. What were we, 23? I made a mistake, people make mistakes. And now, I'd like a chance to start over with you." Addison stared at him, into his eyes, unable to comprehend the words he was saying.

"I can't do this. Not here. I'm not having this kind of conversation in a linen closet in the middle of a hospital. Meet me at Joe's across the street at eight. We can talk then."

"Great. Addison, you really do look fabulous." Leaning over, David kissed her on the cheek before excusing himself. To his shock, and hers, she didn't pull away. Shutting the door behind him, Addison felt her knees buckle as she moved towards the floor. _How can this be happening? _Addison fell for David, she fell hard. She was young, and thought he was the love of her life. Feelings still lingered, but finding out about him and Jenna was one of the worst days of her life. And then there was Derek. They were doing well, better than she could have ever imagined her life. He was amazing. _What the hell are you going to tell him? _Addison sat, head in between her knees, trying to sort out her mind. She got nowhere, and realized she had been down their for almost thirty minutes. She needed to scrub-in, and eventually tell Derek about the change in plans.

**7:30 p.m.**

Addison was still in surgery when Derek finished up for the evening. He checked the board and realized she was still operating. He decided to observe from the gallery, surprise her when she finished. He made his way to the gallery only to find Bailey's interns watching. Bailey scrubbed in with Addison, thus their presence.

"Hey Dr. Shepherd."

"Hello guys. What's going on?"

"Not much. Emergency c-section got a little dusky, but Dr. Montgomery seems to have it under control. Wait, Bailey's leaving." Izzie responded.

"I think that angry face and hand waving means meet her outside."

"You're probably right. See you Dr. Shepherd."

"Bye. Good luck." Derek laughed to himself as he watched the interns scurry out of the room. Grabbing a chair, he watched Addison work. She had this focus inside of her that made her the world-renowned surgeon she was. Patients always came first, and she always helped them to the best of her ability. Being a neurosurgeon, he didn't know the details of Addi's work, making observing all the more interesting. Addison closed up her patient and watched as they wheeled her out. Undressing, she finally peaked up to the gallery. She met his smile with one of her own, and seemed very happy to see him. He motioned for him to meet her in the scrub room.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. I haven't seen you all day." Derek took Addison into his arms, and held her as she let the tension of the day was away from her.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's been hectic with David's arrival. The chief asked me to show him around. Couldn't very well say no."

"Of course not. I still haven't met the infamous David. How come you never mentioned him?" Addison remained in Derek's arms, but craned her neck so she could talk directly to him.

"It was in the past. Some memories are best left untouched."

"Whatever you say. So what kind of movie were you thinking? I could do a comedy."

"Okay don't kill me. David asked me to have a drink and catch up and I meant to find you about six times today to tell you and I just kept getting sidetracked. I'm sorry. Do you mind?"

"No of course not. We'll just postpone our relaxing evening to tomorrow night."

"Perfect. Thanks. I shouldn't be home too late."

"Alright. Have a good time." Addison kissed Derek on the cheek and hurried towards the door. She was already running later than she wanted to be. Derek, still standing in the scrub room, felt uneasy about David. Whenever Addison talked about him, she was different. There was a history there. _Why wouldn't she have ever mentioned anything? _As Addison got dressed, her mind was split between thoughts of Derek and thoughts of David. She was putting up a good front, but Derek would realize that they were more than old friends eventually. _One guy at a time: David first. _

**8:30 p.m.**

"I thought you forgot about me."

"Not possible."

"I know." Rising from the bench outside the hospital, David met up with Addison as they walked to Joe's. "You look amazing as always."

"Thank you. Come on, its right over here." They reached Joe's and headed for the first empty booth they saw. Joe came over and took their order.

"Hey Addison."

"Joe! How are you?"

"I'm good. You waiting for Derek?"

"No. I'm having a drink with an old friend. This is David Jones, new doc over at the hospital."

"Nice to meet you Joe."

"Same here. Addison, you're usual?"

"Please. And for David…."

"Beer, please." Joe came back shortly after with their order. They each slowly sipped their drinks. David was the first to break the silence.

"Look Addi…"

"No. It's my turn to talk. Ever since I heard you were coming here I have been overloaded with emotion. You were my first love David. I mean serious love. I always had boyfriends in High School, but nothing like what we had. You were my whole world, and when you…" Addison paused at the remembrance of what had occurred. "When everything fell apart, it killed me. I had never felt as vulnerable before, and swore I never would again. I was sure I never wanted to see you again."

"Addison, if I could go back in time and change things I would." Addison shushed him before he could go on.

"Still my turn. Anyway, I feel as though time apart as led me to be forgiving. I mean we were only kids. As much as I loved you, maybe getting engaged was the wrong choice. I can't even imagine my life had we gotten married. And don't take that the wrong way, please. David, a part of me will always love you. I know that. Seeing you again tells me that." She inhaled deeply.

"But?"

"But, I am in love with someone else."

"Shepherd."

"How did you know?"

"Richard alluded to something. I tried to ignore it on the off chance you'd take me back."

"Richard was always one to get involved."

"Addison, now it's my turn. I hear what you're saying. You're in love with Derek. But, you used to be in love with me. Now you know me. I don't give up without a fight. Ever. I am in love with you, have been forever. My contract at Seattle Grace is only for a month right now. I want to spend time with you. Come from it what may."

"Did you not just hear me?"

"I heard you, loud and clear. But Addison, we have always been friends. I am just choosing to express that friendship again. Now I have to go check in. Lunch tomorrow?" David asked, standing up. Addison stood up as well.

"Sure. But David, the only reason I'm doing this is to prove to myself Derek is for me. Nothing will come of this."

"Question. Did you tell him about us yet?"

"Why?"

"Curiosity."

"As if it's any of your business, but no not yet. It's none of his concern: that stage in our relationship is buried."

"Okay." Kissing her on the cheek, he left the bar with a wide grin. Addison knew that grin. She remembered that grin. This was not going to be easy, but if he was going to be around, ignorance was not an option.

**Sorry the update took me so long. I wrote this chapter about eight different ways, deciding on this one. Look for another update tomorrow, and Addison will be telling Derek the truth. And it won't be pretty. Oh the angst! Reviews are cool!**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter! Kindly read and review. Hope you enjoy it!**

**One Week Later**

It had been one week since David's arrival, and Addison found herself completely off-kilter. She and David being friends was not the issue. She was clear on the parameters of their relationship, and he unhappily understood that. Addison found herself having trouble with Derek. She couldn't find a way to tell him the truth, and it killed her. Derek was always her rock; the person she could talk to about anything. That was before he was also her boyfriend. She feared that that title would change how he heard her, change his perspective. Her fear led her to be distant from him, which in of itself killed her. She missed him, in more ways then one.

"Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yes?"

"I have the lab results on Mrs. Murphy."

"Great. Thanks Stevens. What do they show?"

"Everything looks normal. Surgery can be scheduled today. Baby and mother both look good."

"I agree. Schedule it and scrub in. Nice work Izzie."

"Will do. And thank you." Addison smiled as Izzie giddily went to update her patient and schedule a room. The pregnancy was high-risk, so Addison felt more comfortable with a c-section. She didn't even notice Derek come up to the other side of the nurses' station. He snuck up behind her, snaking a hand through her lab coat and resting on his back. She melted into his touch.

"Hi." He purred into her neck, the warmth of his breath igniting her within. She spun to face him.

"Hey."

"Where have you been? I feel like it's been forever since I've been with you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just long nights here. I hate to say it but I miss the trailer."

"No kidding? I told you it would grow on you. So what are you doing right now? I have some free time and _really _missed you these last couple of nights." Addison knew what he was implying, especially when his hand started to move south of its original spot.

"Don't tempt me."

"Is that a no?"

"That's a 'give me ten minutes to clear my schedule'."

"Excellent."

"I'll meet you in the on-call room." Derek scurried off like a kid to a toy store, leaving Addison to do what she needed. She made two phone calls, pushed back a surgery, and eagerly went to meet Derek. She didn't get more than two feet from the desk before someone called her name.

"Addison!" Addison closed her eyes and spun towards the direction of the voice.

"Miranda. How can I help you?"

"Just need your signature to release a patient."

"Good." Addison signed quickly, practically throwing the chart back at Bailey.

"You in a hurry? You didn't even skim the chart."

"I have some free time. Was going to go take a nap." Addison smiled at Miranda.

"Were you now? Well enjoy yourself. By the way, _if _you see Dr. Shepherd tell him I need him at his earliest possible convenience for a consult. No rush."

"I think I can do that." Bailey nodded and walked off, clearly knowing what Addison's nap would consist of. Addison simply continued towards the on-call room, eager to sneak away before anyone else saw her. She gently closed the door behind her and scanned the room. The darkness made it hard to see much of anything. As she went for the lights, Addison felt a hand take hers, another going over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Addison felt her stomach drop. The hand was quickly replaced by lips; Derek's lips.

"I scare you?"

"Yes!" Addison slapped Derek's shoulder.

"Good." Derek leaned back in, this time more aggressive. He was hungry for her, having been so long since they had been together. He could hear a soft moan escape her lips. "God I missed you." Hearing Derek say those simple words made Addison finally realize she needed to inform him of her past with David. Just get it out in the open. Spending more time ignoring him wasn't going to work.

"I've missed you too. By the way, can we have dinner tonight? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Of course. Now get over here before someone pages one of us away." Addison obliged, locking the door as she pushed off it. Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten past shedding lab coats before Derek's pager went off.

"God dammit." Addison laughed at Derek's outburst.

"Who is it?"

"My intern. Has the MRI results I requested."

"I see." Addison began to put her coat back on and adjust her now messed up hair.

"I'll see you tonight though right?"

"Yes. We can finish what we started, I promise."

"Oh don't do that to me. How am I supposed to focus now?" Grabbing her for one more kiss, Derek left the room first, Addison following shortly after. She looked up to see David waiting at the nurses' station, staring Addison down.

"Hello David."

"Now, what were you two doing?"

"None of your business. I thought you were going to back off this whole 'us' scenario. I have been very clear this past week."

"No need to get defensive. I'm sure you two were just discussing a patient."

"Funny." Addison replied sarcastically, reaching for her chart.

"You still didn't tell him about us did you?" Addison didn't speak, just stared him down. "So that's a no."

"I'm telling him tonight."

"So there's still hope for me then." Addison couldn't take any more of this, and shoved David into the same on-call room she shared with Derek mere minutes before. "Now this is more like it." Addison threw her chart down and smacked David's face, stinging her hand.

"Stop it. It's been a week and it's getting old. David, I'm glad to be your friend. I'm sorry if you want more, but it's not going to happen. Derek and I are happy. And you being an asshole is having an effect on our relationship. I'm done putting up these shields. My anger towards you is spilling over on him. He's being patient because that's who he is, but now I'm done. I'm telling him about our past tonight to relieve the tension. There is no us. Get that through your head." Addison was fuming. Grabbing her chart of the floor, she went for the door, but felt a hand stop and spin her. Before she knew it, David's mouth had found hers. She tried to pull away, but he was forceful. Finally, she got the energy to shove him off of her. "Who the hell do you think you are? Are you deaf?"

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute when you're mad and…."

"Unbelievable. You know screw friendship; I want you out of here tomorrow. I'll talk to Richard if need be. I can't even look at you anymore." Addison left the room, slamming the door behind her. David just stood there, not sure of what his next move would be. If he was leaving, it wasn't going to be quietly.

**6:00 p.m.**

Derek scanned the board for his girlfriend's name. David, who was mindlessly charting, saw this, and an opportunity.

"Derek Shepherd."

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm David Jones. We haven't formally met. I'm the new oncology attending."

"Yes of course. Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Derek shook David's out stretched hand.

"Looking for Addison?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. I saw her right before she scrubbed in. She's in OR 1. Why don't I walk with you? It can give us a chance to talk, compare Addi stories." Derek was taken aback by his forwardness and curious how he knew about them.

"Uhh sure. Why not?" Both men started to walk towards the OR. They reached the gallery, and were the only two observing.

"So how long have you and Addison been together?"

"Well we've known each other for about six years. We only started going out recently."

"She's great isn't she?"

"That she is."

"I always knew she'd make a great surgeon. Even back at Dartmouth when we were just pre-med. She just had a knack for the stuff, you know?"

"I do." Derek admired her work, proud that he was hers. "So Addison never mentioned you before this week. Did you guys lose touch after college?"

"Never mentioned me? Really? That's surprising. I thought about her all the time."

"Did you?" Derek was getting unnerved by David's attitude.

"Oh yes. She's a hard one to forget."

"I'm aware. So what pulled you guys apart? Different intern programs?"

"No we were long done by then. After the engagement was broken off…"

"Excuse me? Engagement?"

"She really didn't mention me at all, huh? Yea we were engaged at the end of college before medical school. It didn't work out and we lost touch." Derek's head was spinning. He couldn't believe Addison never mentioned being engaged before. "When I heard she was at Seattle Grace, though, I couldn't turn down the offer. That's before I knew about you two though."

"I'd like to hope so."

"So how are things with you guys?"

"Great. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just been my experience that Addison and relationships don't really work out." Derek was bordering on infuriated.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean look at her track record. She never commits. First me, then Sloan, and then it's only a matter of time before history repeats itself."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are…" Derek's rage was interrupted by someone at the door of the gallery.

"Dr. Jones? We need you."

"Coming. Look Derek, I didn't mean this to speak poorly of Addison, but I wanted to warn you. Don't get me wrong, I love her. She's beautiful, bright, caring, everything you could want. She just buckles under pressure. I mean why else would she have…You know, never mind. You should just talk to her about us. Let her fill you in. It was nice meeting you." David walked out on a very confused and pissed off Derek. He couldn't believe what this dick was telling him, but was he totally wrong? _She has been distant lately, not like herself. It doesn't make sense. She's never like this with me. You just need to talk to her. _

**8:00 p.m.**

Derek was pacing his office, waiting for Addison to finish up changing. A million thoughts were flying through his head. He couldn't believe she'd keep something so big from him. And what did that ass mean about something else? Too worried to stay in his office, he went down to the attendings' locker room to find her. What he found was them, talking. Instead of immediately interrupting as he wanted to, he watched from a distance.

"Addison."

"What do you want David?"

"To say bye. I'm leaving in the morning. Told Richard something came up and that I was needed back home. He understood."

"Good."

"That's all I get? Good? Come on Addi."

"What do you want from me? With how you acted today be glad I'm even saying this."

"I apologized. I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just you. You have my heart…" Addison put a hand to his lips to stop him from saying anymore. Derek didn't like her touching him, and it bothered him more than he liked. Addison still had no idea he was watching, but David did.

"Stop. Say no more. We've talked about this to death. I'm in love with Derek. We are happy. And I'm late to meet him. Goodbye David."

"Goodbye. Can I at least get a hug for old times' sake?"

"I suppose." David pulled Addison into a hug. "Have a safe flight."

"Thanks. I'll always love you Addison." Kissing her on the cheek, he glared at Derek and walked to finish up with his last patient at Seattle Grace. Derek came around the corner, very upset. Addison watched him go, and saw Derek coming towards her.

"Hey sweetie." She went to kiss him, but felt Derek tighten slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You ready?"

"Yeah, sure." They began to walk towards the exit. Addison's attempts at conversation were all shot down by one word answers from Derek. Under the awning by the entrance, Addison had had enough.

"Okay." She threw a hand to his chest to stop him from moving. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I said I'm fine."

"Bullshit. Derek, newsflash. I know you. I know when something's wrong. Spill."

"Fine. You want to know what's wrong. David's what's wrong. He told me everything." All the color escaped Addison's face.

"What?"

"Yeah he told me. You were engaged. How could you not tell me?"

"I was going to. Tonight. That's what I wanted to talk about."

"Engaged? I mean Addison that's pretty huge. No wonder you were so awkward this past week. You know he still loves you. He told me."

"So? I don't love him."

"Why couldn't you just tell me? Finding all of this out from him kind of sucked."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just him showing up was not what I expected and it brought back a lot of feelings…."

"Do you still love him?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. He still loves you."

"No. I don't love him."

"Your lying."

"What?"

"There's something you're not telling me. This whole reading each other thing goes both ways. What happened?"

"It's not important."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"Don't overreact. He sort of kissed me."

"What!"

"I said don't overact!"

"I'm sorry Addison. What do you expect? First I find out my girlfriend and best friend of six years has been married, and didn't tell me. Then I find out she kissed her ex-fiancée today. Best of all, I hear all of this from the pompous jackass trying to steal her from me."

"Steal me? I'm not property."

"I can't…I can't deal with this. I can't deal with you."

"You won't even let me explain?" She shouted as he continued to walk away. Addison sat on the bench, fighting back tears.

**11:00 p.m.**

Derek was lying down on the bed of the trailer. Addison still hadn't returned. _What could she have been thinking? She kissed him! What the hell is the matter with her? Maybe she really can't commit._ His thoughts were interrupted by the shining of her headlights through the window. _Finally! Where could she have gone? Was she with him? _Addison came up the stairs, throwing the door open in her path. She slammed her bag on the counter, startling Derek.

"Where were you?"

"You don't get to talk. You did enough talking at the hospital. It's my turn. And for the record I was sitting on a bench for the past three hours trying to calm down. Be glad because I was so mad I would have ripped your head off. You had **no right** to say what you said to me, to accuse me of cheating on you."

"I had no right?" She held up her hand, and Derek obeyed.

"First of all, you don't interrupt. I have a lot to say. Here it is Derek. I messed up. People mess up. Should I have told you about my past with David? Yes. Did it ever cross you mind that maybe there was a reason? A reason I left it all in the past? A reason why we aren't married today?" Derek sat up in bed. "Well there is. When me and David met, I fell for him, hard. He was enchanting. We dated all through undergrad, and he proposed the night of our graduation. I was so excited. We started planning. Everything was perfect, until one day I went to my best friend's apartment to find her with him. Actually in the freaking throws. I just turned around, and walked right back out. He came after me, but I just ran faster. Obviously the engagement was off. I lost my fiancée and my best friend all in five minutes, and it crushed me. I transferred medical schools to get away, and three years later I met you and Mark. I hadn't dated since. David still tried to call me and apologize, but I would just yell and throw things if I ever came in contact with him." Addison paused to take a breath, tears clearly welling in her eyes. "Finally, at the start of our internships, I called him and we met. We talked, very civilly. We made peace, well as close as were going to get all things considered. Want to know why I called him? Why I finally had the courage? Because of you, and Mark. Being friends with you guys made me feel safe again. I knew that I wouldn't have to be alone. You made me comfortable enough to face my past, and put it to rest."

"Addison, I don't know what to say." Derek looked defeated, and felt even worse.

"Yeah, well. You can see why I wasn't eager to delve into my past again. Him being here forced me to relive it all, to see them together. That's why I was so "awkward" this week. And the whole kiss thing. He kissed me. I shoved him off. I ordered him to leave. He's gone, effective tomorrow. He didn't get that I was in love with someone else." Addison stared at Derek, her sadness once again turning to rage.

"Addison, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? You accuse me of cheating on you, yell at me in public, and jump to preposterous conclusions without even talking to me, and you're sorry? Derek, this is what I was afraid of. As much as I want to be with you, being with you brings out the whole jealous boyfriend side of you. You're no longer objective with me."

"Well what do you expect?"

"A little level-headedness would be a good start."

"I'm sorry. But he started talking and the more and more he said the more and more I wanted to hurt him. And then when he hugged you before I felt this rage…"

"It won't be an issue. He's gone. And, for now, so am I. I can't deal with this right now. The whole jealousy thing doesn't suit you. And if you can't trust me enough as your girlfriend to talk to me, then I can't be with you right now."

"Where are you going?"

"A hotel, I guess."

"Addison, please stay so we can talk."

"Now you want to talk? It's not that easy. Goodnight Derek." Addison slammed the door of the trailer and went to the driver's seat of her car. All the tears she was holding in she let flood out. Derek stood by the window. He could see her crying and wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and reassure her it would be okay. As he went to stop her, the headlights turned on and she pulled away. For tonight, there was nothing he could do.

**Okay don't hate me for ending there. I'm going to work on it a lot tonight because I have all of these ideas about them fighting/making up! (Hint, hint Addek squee!) Comments are cool. I'm dying to know what you guys think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Keep them coming! I decided two things before writing this chapter: David had to go, and they can't fight for too long because come on now! Enjoy!**

**9:00 a.m.**

"Shepherd you're late."

"Sorry, sir."

"Where's Addison?"

"Who cares?"

"Hey, slow down now! What's going on with you? Attitude and tardiness; that's not like you. Speak."

"Me and Addison had a huge fight. I was only partially at fault but she threw the whole thing at me like a ton of bricks."

"A fight? That's why you're so pissy. OH, you have so much to learn. Whenever you fight, it's always your fault. Get used to it. You don't get to be right ever again."

"Chief it's not that simple. She overreacted. She was crying. It was a mess."

"Look, find her, apologize, and leave it up to her."

"No. I'm not caving. I don't want to talk to her." With that, Derek stormed off.

**9:15 a.m.**

"Addison, you're really late. Where were you?"

"I had to shower and get ready."

"And?"

"And, I had to wait for Derek to leave. All of my stuff is in that godforsaken trailer that he loves. We aren't speaking if that wasn't clear."

"So I've heard. What's the matter with you?"

"Me? This is his fault. He's an insensitive jerk."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I? Okay I don't. I mean he's like the greatest guy on the planet. But he wasn't last night. He was all jealous-boyfriend guy. I don't like that guy. This is what I was afraid of from the start. Being an "us" makes him different, more protective."

"Addison, what do you expect? He waited six years for you. You can't blame him if he's afraid to lose you."

"Yeah, well he should trust me a little more." With that, Addison stormed off. Richard knew if he was going to get them back together, he would need help. He went to his office and hit speed dial 1.

"Hey. I need your help. Can you come to the hospital?"

**11:00 a.m.**

"Stevens you're with Montgomery. O'Malley with Shepherd. Yang with Burke. Meredith with me. Karev…. Okay what are you fools all whispering about? Do you not hear me speaking?"

"Over there. Addison and Derek haven't even spoken. She looks pissed off. So does he."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You're an ass Karev." Izzie shot him a dirty look. "But seriously, what's wrong? This isn't like them?"

"Seriously? This isn't a soap opera. They are two adults. Let them handle their own business without all of you staring at them like animals. Move it!" With that, the interns dispersed. "Stevens and O'Malley hang here for a second." Bailey moved towards the fighting couple.

"Alright what's up with you two? You're distracting my interns."

"Ask her."

"Oh, that's real mature Derek. God." Addison walked off, signaling Stevens to follow her. Derek barely watched her leave, just hurried off in the other direction. O'Malley jogged after him. Bailey stood their, alone and annoyed.

**1:00 p.m.**

Richard sat at his desk, mindlessly filling out paperwork when there was a knock at his door. Patricia was there when he looked up.

"You have a visitor."

"Thank you Patricia."

"Yes thank you."

"Anytime Adele."

"Thank you for getting her so soon. Come here." Richard pulled her into an embrace, gently kissing her cheek. "We have a problem. Addison and Derek aren't talking. It's only been like five hours and the tension is hurting my hospital. Neither of them is focusing. It's like having them as interns again! I need your help."

"Oh I remember there fights back in New York. And that was just as friends. Let me see what I can do. Give me fifteen to scope it out."

"You're like a little detective."

"What can I say: love's my specialty?" Adele winked at her husband and was off to find Addison.

**1:15 p.m.**

"Addison, Addison, Addison."

"Oh my god, Adele! How are you?" She asked, extending her arms for a hug.

"I'm good. How are you?

"I'm great now. God, the last time I saw you was…."

"Your wedding. I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was for the best. Or so I thought."

"Hey. One fight is not the end of the world." Addison shot her a look. "Richard panicked. You know how men are."

"Oh yes. It's just so frustrating. He won't even talk to me. It shouldn't bother me because he was an ass. But so was I. I just can't give in. I don't know. Adele, I can't lose him. He's too important to me. Now I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"Please. I've missed your ramblings."

"You look terrific, Adele really." Addison was interrupted by her pager. "I have to go. I'll call you."

"Thank you. And you better." They hugged once more before she scurried off to the NICU.

"Derek, you can come out now." Derek emerged from behind the wall.

"How did you know?"

"Saw you walk out when you heard my voice and pop back when you saw who I was talking to. Come here." Derek gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm that slick huh?"

"Always have been. Now what's going on with you two?"

"It's nothing. I mean I screwed up. I realize that. But so did she. I mean she lied to me. And then I confronted her. It got messy. She started crying. All I want to do is apologize, but I can't bring myself to. I can't cave."

"God you two are the same person." Adele muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me."

"Never mind. You should talk to her."

"I know. I can't. I don't want her to still be mad. I….Adele, I can't screw this up. I'd never forgive myself if I lost her. Tell me what to do."

"I already have. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Adele sauntered off, a plan already brewing.

**2:00 p.m.**

Addison and Derek both arrived at the chief's office simultaneously, both having been paged there. They didn't speak. Derek held the door for Addison and they walked in. Adele and the chief were waiting for them.

"Richard is this some kind of mistake?"

"What's going on? Why were we both paged?"

"Like you don't know." They both looked perplexed. "You two haven't been speaking for about seven hours now and I can feel the tension in the air. You're screwing with my hospital, especially the staff. They all want to know why you're not talking. And, to be honest, it's bothering me. I see the loss of focus in both of you. Now, you're going to sit here and talk this out until you reach an agreement."

"Richard this is juvenile. What if one of us is paged?"

"I'll handle it. I'm not joking around. I need you both on your games. If you're fighting, you can't possibly be. Stop acting like interns. I want my attendings back."

"And if we refuse?"

"It's not up to you. This door locks from the outside." With that, Adele and Richard left the room, leaving Derek and Addison annoyed. The door locked into place, and they knew they were stuck.

"Great. What the hell are we going to do now?"

"Beats me. We could actually talk about this." Derek suggested.

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk to you yet."

"Oh Addison drop it. I know I screwed up by not trusting you. But you're no angel. You lied to me about your past. We tell each other everything, and it seems as though you left out a big chunk of your life." _He won't even look at you. Let the walls down. Apologize._

"Derek, I…." Addison's voice cracked as she tried to speak. Taking a deep breath to regain her composure, she tried again. "I'm sorry." This got his attention. "I'm sorry for not telling you about me and David before he did. I was afraid of how you'd react and I knew you'd want the whole story and I wasn't so sure that I was ready to go back to that place."

"Addi…"

"I'm talking. I don't apologize much you know that. Enjoy it while it lasts," Derek smiled, dropped his hands to his sides and listened. "Most of all, I'm sorry for yelling at you. While I wish you could have talked to me first, I overreacted. I think I was just getting out my rage towards David on you. It's just things were going so well and then he showed up and I sort of disconnected myself."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for just assuming he was telling the truth. And for yelling at you in front of the hospital. But, if we are going to make it work, we need to tell each other everything like we used to. And more. I'll try and not be all jealous boyfriend guy in the future."

"How did you know…"

"I was behind the wall when you were talking to Adele. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Sure you didn't. Come here." Addison extended her arms, and Derek met them, gently kissing her on the cheek.

"It's just…" Derek's voice cracked, causing Addison to arch her head back to look at him in the eye.

"Derek, just tell me."

"I just don't want to lose you. It's hard not to be all jealous about you. Have you seen you? It's not unfathomable in the slightest that someone else would want you."

"You know what is unfathomable? That I would want them. I'm with you. I love you. Bottom line."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Besides, if you went off with some other guy, he would never know how much you loved to be kissed right behind your ear, where your neck meets it." Addison arched her neck to the side as Derek moved in. She loved it when he did that, evident by the soft moan that escaped her lips.

"Guess I'm going to have to keep you around then." Addison smiled at Derek, and he smiled back.

"I guess so. Now that we're all better, should we tell Richard to let us out of our time out?"

"We could. Or we could take advantage of the time off and all the space to make sure our relationship is all better. Besides, I owe you from yesterday."

"Right. We never did get to finish our time together in the on-call room. You're brilliant, you know that?"

"So I've been told. Now get over here." Taking a fistful of lab coat, Addison pulled Derek towards her, their lips meeting in an intense moment of passion. Clothing began to be thrown about the office. Lab coats, sneakers, the works. The two made their way to the couch, stumbling around the coffee table. Addison was straddling Derek's lap, his hands making their way up and down her thighs. Addison ran her lips up and down his jaw, driving him wild. Deciding it was his turn to be on top, he managed to push himself off the back of the couch and stand up, all without dropping her.

"Derek! What are you doing?"

"Oh you'll see." With her still in his arms, he made his way over to the chief's desk. Delicately putting her down, he moved his lips to her neck.

"Derek! We are going to get in so much trouble. Richard notices everything! Sex on his desk won't escape him."

"We'll just have to be very careful then won't we?" Knowing where to go to occupy Addison, Derek moved his lips down. She began to run her fingers through his hair, clearly in a state of euphoria.

"Alright. Whatever you say. Oh, I love it when you do that."

"I know." He whispered into her neck. Addison, regaining some of her exposure, began to run her fingers down his sides, pulling his scrub top up and out. She ran her fingers along the hemline of his pants, up and over his strong abs. Derek responded by moving his hands to her face, moving his soft fingertips over her cheeks as their lips met. Breaking the kiss, Derek bent back to look at Addison square in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've missed you."

"I didn't go anywhere."

"I know. But still." Derek flashed his beautiful blue eyes and classic smile at her.

"God, you really are McDreamy. You know that?" Pulling him back to her, Addison snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she had. When they finally broke, Derek was breathless.

"Wow, Addi that was…wow."

"So I'm guessing you two are better." Both Addison and Derek spun around at the voice coming from the door. They both turned bright red at Richard's appearance. "Are you two on my desk? For the love of God, out!" He yelled. Both obliged, grabbing their lab coats and running from his office, laughing hysterically. Adele came up behind Richard, laughing as well.

"So it worked huh?"

"A little too well. On my desk. Seriously?"

"Relax sweetie. At least their happy."

"Yeah, whatever. They knocked over your picture." Adele just laughed at her husband as he went to rearrange his desk to his liking. On the other side of the hospital, Derek and Addison found an empty patient room to finish what they had started before.

"Think he was mad?" Addison asked, pulling Derek's scrub top over his head.

"I don't care." Derek responded, resting his hands on her waist as he moved her scrubs off her body. Lifting her on to the bed, Derek was quickly on top, having his way with her.

Twenty minutes later, both Addison and Derek walked out of the room at a stagger as to not attract to much attention. They met up at the Nurses' station, Derek swiping his hand over her backside as he passed her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Fix your hair. You look like you just had crazy sex with a beautiful woman right over there." Addison said, moving around him to put a chart away. Derek smiled at the memory. "You hungry? It's like 2 and I skipped lunch."

"Not for food."

"Derek! It's been like ten minutes."

"So?"

"Buy me lunch and we'll take it from there, k?"

"If I must." Addison slapped him. "Just kidding. I would love to buy you lunch. Come on." Taking her hand in his, they walked towards the elevator bank, passing Bailey's interns on the way.

"Guess the trouble passed." Karev said, out of range of the attendings.

"That was quick."

"You didn't hear? Richard locked them in his office to talk it out. He made me bring my lab results to him instead of Addison." Izzie chimed in.

"Really? That's unconventional."

"Well it was awkward with them fighting."

"Think they did it on his desk or something?"

"Grow up Karev." Yang said as they all passed him by, disgusted at the thought. Alex pondered it for a moment, before catching up to the group.

**Okay! Hope you all enjoyed. I'm open for suggestions on what to do next so please review with what you got for me. Thanks!**


End file.
